Cuento de Navidad
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Mylene Farrow es la empresaria mas exitosa y poderosa del mundo, pero tambien la mas egoista, fria y cruel, odiando todo tipo de efstividades, especialmente la navidad ¿podran 3 fantasmas lograr hacer que cambie?
1. Principio

_Comienza mi nuevo fic y con el primer gran capítulo, se que aun no es navidad, pero ya casi estamos en esa época y quise empezar este fic, es hora de ver que tal me queda y ojala me vaya tan bien como siempre y si se puede, mejor._

_Dedico la historia a Charles Dickens, ya que sin él no existiría este fic._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Principio.**

Era una noche fría de 24 de diciembre, noche buena, tiempo para que todas las personas se dedicaran a celebrar el nacimiento del salvador del mundo, Jesús, pero para otra, no era más que momento de cremar el cuerpo de una buena amiga y socia.

Se podría decir que en un sepelio se ve una gran cantidad de personas, pero en ese solo había tres personas, un cura, el encargado de la cremación y la única amiga de esa mujer que falleció el 24 de diciembre, se trataba de una chica delgada, de cabello celeste y corto, vistiendo un vestido de color negro, su mirada era fría y sin emoción, algo que asustaba al cura.

El nombre de esa mujer era Mylene Farrow y la mujer que acababa de fallecer, era su amiga Sellon, la única que tenía en el mundo.

¿La razón? Mylene y Sellon eran muy parecidas, déspotas, frías y en ocasiones crueles, empresarias de gran éxito que llegaron a tener su propia y exitosa empresa, pero dedicadas al trabajo hasta la exageración, haciéndoles la vida miserable a todos los que las rodeaban, eventualmente, la muerte alcanzo a Sellon mientras regresaba a su casa en su auto y sufría un terrible accidente, causándole la muerte al instante.

Mylene ni siquiera se molesto en dar aviso, después de todo, otra cosa que tenían en común era que estaban solas, no tenían familias ni amigos, solo ellas, una vida muy triste realmente.

-Descanse en paz-termino el cura.

-Amén-dijo Mylene indiferente.

-Necesita firmar algunas cosas señorita-dijo el encargado del lugar.

-Bien-.

Tras finalizar las firmas, Mylene abandono el lugar y se dirigió hacia su casa, mientras nevaba, a ella le molestaba mucho el frío y escuchar a todos cantando por la navidad.

**1 año después….**

En el centro de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un edificio de gran tamaño, edificio que le pertenecía a la poderosa empresaria Mylene Farrow, quien tras la muerte de su amiga había logrado mantenerla a flote, ese día, la lujosa limosina llego y Mylene descendió, vestida con un traje de color zafiro, la empresaria llego hasta la entrada, donde la recibió el guardia de seguridad, un chico fornido y de cabellos naranjas.

-Buenos días señorita Farrow-saludo Jake, el guardia de seguridad, pero Mylene ni siquiera lo volteo a ver-que bueno que no mencione lo otro-.

Era 24 de diciembre, generalmente era el momento que muchos tomaban para planear su noche buena, pero no para los empleados de Mylene, quien odiaba todo lo referente a la navidad y despedía a quien se atrevía a mencionarla.

La temible empresaria subió al elevador y la llevo hasta el último piso, donde estaba su oficina, al llegar, encontró a todos trabajando, tal como quería, cerca de su oficina estaba una joven de cabello naranja sosteniendo una taza de café.

-Buenos días señorita Farrow-dijo la chica dándole la taza a su jefa.

-¿Ya están listos los informes que pedí?-pregunto fríamente la mujer, mientras literalmente la arrancaba la taza a su asistente.

-Aun no señorita, mi esposo…quiero decir, Dan, los esta preparando para usted-dijo la chica, a su jefa no le gustaban que hablaran de parejas frente a ella.

-Dile a ese idiota que los quiero sobre mi escritorio en 10 minutos o que se considere despedido-ordeno Mylene, mientras entraba a su oficina.

-Si señorita-.

El escritorio de Mylene estaba colocado de forma que su espalda daba a la ventana, cosa que le agradaba, ya que así no veía nada del exterior, pero apenas se preparo para trabajar cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello azul y largo apareció, mientras sonreía de manera emocionada.

-Feliz navidad tía Mylene-dijo la chica.

-Tonterías-dijo Mylene sin ver a su sobrina.

-¿La navidad una tontería? No estarás hablando en serio tía-.

-Claro que sí-dijo Mylene mirando a su sobrina-navidad, una época más que solo te hace un año más viejo y menos rico, aunque creo que eso a ti no te preocupa ¿verdad Fabia?-.

-A decir verdad no-dijo Fabia-pero no vine a eso, vine para invitarte a pasara la navidad en mi casa, a cenar conmigo y mi esposo ¿Qué dices?-.

-No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-.

-¿Puedo preguntar que cosas tía?-.

-Dime algo sobrina ¿Por qué te casaste?-.

-Porque me enamore tía-dijo Fabia sonriendo.

-¿Amor? Que idioteces ¿sabías que no solo de amor vive el ser humano? Eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que celebras si cada año tú y tu marido se vuelven más viejos y no más ricos?-.

-¿Y por que tú no celebras siendo tan rica?-.

Con esas palabras, Mylene se levanto de su asiento-Tú celebra la navidad a tu manera y yo lo haré a mi manera-.

-Pero tú no la celebras-replico Fabia-jamás te he pedido nada ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigas? Yo realmente espero que vengas a cenar a mi casa-.

-Buenas noches sobrina-.

-Pero tía…..-.

-¡Buenas noches!-.

Fabia miro a su tía con tristeza y luego sonrió-Espero verte mañana tía, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo-.

Y así, Fabia se retiro, mientras Mylene se sentaba en su asiento, fue cuando un chico de cabellos castaño entro.

-¿Qué quieres Kuso?-.

-Aquí le traigo el informe que pidió señorita-.

-Déjelo en mi escritorio y retírese-.

-Si señorita-Dan lo hizo y cuando se dispuso a retirarse-ah y unos caballeros desean verla ¿Qué quiere que les diga?-.

-Hazlos pasar-indico Mylene fríamente.

Dan asintió y dos hombres entraron a la oficina, el primero de ellos era más alto y un poco gordito, su sonrisa era alegre y ni su bigote lograba ocultarlo, el segundo era un poco más bajito y delgado, también sonreía.

-Buenas tardes ¿tenemos el placer de dirigirnos a la señorita Farrow o Sellon?-.

-La señorita Sellon falleció hace un año-.

-Oh, lo sentimos, señorita Farrow…..-.

-¿Qué desean? Y que sea rápido, estoy muy ocupada-.

-Representamos a una empresa que se dedica a ayudar a los menos afortunados, en esta época del año pedimos apoyo a otras empresas, pueden apoyar con lo que quiera, dinero, juguetes, comida, etc. Así que díganos señorita ¿Cómo desea ayudar?-.

-Con nada-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Dije que con nada, no pienso darles nada a esos pusilánimes haraganes que no hacen nada más que quitarle a otros que trabajan duro, así que no me molesten con tonterías, yo apoyo a las prisiones y refugios, con eso me basta-.

-Bueno…si…..pero…muchos no pueden ir a los refugios y francamente, muchos preferirían morir-.

-Pues que lo hagan de una vez-dijo Mylene sin piedad-así descenderá la sobrepoblación, hay demasiados pobres en las calles ¿es todo caballeros? Porque estoy muy ocupada-.

-Si, es todo, gracia por su atención, buenas noches-dijeron los hombres, mientras miraban a Mylene con profunda decepción.

Mylene ni siquiera se molesto en despedirlos de la mejor manera, ella simplemente alzo su mano como una señal de despedida, mientras los hombres se preguntaban como podía existir una persona tan cruel y más aun, como la toleraban sus empleados.

El día continuo de lo más normal en esa empresa, los empleados trabajaban arduamente, Mylene gritaba las órdenes y le molestaba cuando sus empleados no hacían las cosas bien, entre muchas otras cosas.

La jornada de trabajo finalmente llego a su fin o por lo menos, más pronto de lo habitual, los empleados debían estar en la oficina desde las 8 am hasta las 9 pm, pero al ser noche buena, esperaron que su jefa los dejara salir temprano y solo había una persona que podía pedírselo.

-Y ese es el asunto señorita-dijo Mira temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Ya veo-dijo Mylene sin dejar de ver sus informes-así que quieren salir temprano ¿verdad?-.

-Si señorita-.

-Y supongo que también querrán libre todo el día de mañana ¿no es así?-.

-Si le es conveniente….-.

-No es conveniente-dijo Mylene con brusquedad-perder el tiempo en celebrar una estúpida fiesta cuando se podría usar ese tiempo para ganar más dinero-.

-Lo entiendo señorita, pero mi hija….bueno, la mía y la de Dan desea que estemos todos juntos, ella ha estado muy enferma y…..-.

-Los problemas de tu hija no me interesan ¿creen que son los únicos con problemas? Si esta enferma denle café-.

-Tiene 7 años…..-.

-Denle café, denle té, no me importa, tu y tu esposo son mis trabajadores más eficientes, aunque no lo suficiente, yo necesito que den el 200%, pero no dan ni el 100% por faltar en los días de fiesta-.

-Lo sentimos señorita….-.

-Pero si no les doy el día libre, todos creerán que soy una jefa tirana, una dictadora, bien, tendrán el día de mañana libre, no se presenten en la oficina-.

-Gracias señorita…..-.

-Pero diles a todos esos haraganes que los quiero aquí a las 6 am pasado mañana ¿entendido?-.

-Si señorita-Mira sabía que lo que su jefa le pedía era casi un milagro, pero debía de estar agradecida porque les diera el día libre de mañana.

Cuando Mira salió, todos los empleados, entre ellos, su esposo, Dan, se le acercaron-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Dan.

-Tenemos libre el día de mañana-dijo Mira sonriendo feliz-podremos pasarlo con Emily-

-¡Si!-.

Todos los empleados comenzaron a celebrar por poder pasar navidad con sus familias, pero Mira les apago los ánimos.

-Pero nos quiere a todos aquí a las 6 am pasado mañana-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron muchos molestos.

-No se quejen, tuvimos suerte de nos diera el día de mañana-dijo Dan-al menos para variar-.

-Tienes razón Dan-dijo un chico rubio y de lentes-pero aun así, es exigirnos demasiado-.

-Lo se Marucho, pero no se puede hacer nada-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí hablando?-cuestiono Mylene apareciendo-aun les queda una hora de trabajo ¡Así que vuelvan a trabajar o despídanse de su día libre!-.

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente volvieron a sus labores, mientras el tiempo transcurría normalmente, pero para los empleados era muy lento.

La empresa de Mylene se dedicaba a muchas cosas, había comenzado como un pequeño negocio de computadoras, pero fue creciendo, hasta dedicarse no solo a computadoras, sino también a juegos de video, finanzas, restaurants, entre muchas cosas más.

También era cierto que la paga, aunque no era la gran cosa, era suficiente para sobrevivir, pero la frialdad de Mylene hacía que trabajar ahí fuera casi un infierno, especialmente porque con el más mínimo error podías ser despedido.

Finalmente el reloj marco la hora de salida y poco a poco, los empleados comenzaron a abandonar la empresa, pero antes de hacerlo….

-Muy bien, ya pueden irse, pero les recuerdo que deben estar aquí temprano pasado mañana ¿entendido?-.

-Si señorita Mylene-.

-Muy bien, retírense-y así, los empleados se fueron.

Mylene fue la última en abandonar el edificio y al salir, su chofer ya la estaba esperando.

-Espero que haya tenido un buen día señorita Mylene-dijo el chofer, que respondía al nombre de Ace.

-Igual que siempre, una bola de haraganes que solo viene a trabajar esperando el momento de salir-.

-Debería ser más paciente con ellos, señorita-.

-Usted dedíquese a manejar y no me vengan con sermones ¿entendido?-.

-Si señorita-.

La casa de Mylene estaba algo retirada de su empresa, de hecho, estaba muy retirada de las zonas de vivienda, a Mylene le molestaba el ruido, especialmente los niños que siempre corrían de un lado para a otro, jugando, gritando, riéndose y sobretodo en esa época, cuando iban doblando en una esquina, un niño apareció corriendo y casi es atropellado, furiosa, Mylene hizo detener a Ace y salió de la limosina.

-¡Niño idiota, por poco rayas mi limosina!-.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo el niño molesto.

-Tú no vales ni la mitad de lo que pague por este auto-dijo Mylene jalando al niño por las orejas-pero supongo que puedes hacer algo por mí-.

Mylene metió al niño a su limosina, mientras Ace negaba con la cabeza y ponía el vehículo en marcha, lentamente llegaron hasta la casa de Mylene, una lujosa mansión de gran tamaño, se podía ver que tenía muchas habitaciones, pero lo más llamativo eran las esculturas de serpientes, ya que además del dinero, las serpientes le encantaban a Mylene, cuando llegaron a la entrada, el niño pregunto asustado.

-¿Qué me va a hacer?-.

Mylene sonrió e hizo que el chofer sacara una pala de la cajuela de la limosina-Vas a quitar toda la nieve que esta en la entrada a mi casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y si no lo haces, pasaras la "navidad" en la correccional-el niño trago saliva y se dispuso a trabajar.

Después de 20 minutos, ya había terminado-Se supone que la navidad debe ser divertida-dijo entristecido.

-Pronto aprenderás que la vida nunca es divertida, ahora lárgate-.

En pocas palabras, Mylene le estaba diciendo que se fuera a pie hasta su casa, pero aunque no quedaba muy lejos, ya era muy tarde y podría pasarle algo, discretamente, Ace metió al niño en la limosina.

-Voy a estacionar la limosina señorita ¿necesita algo más?-.

-Nada, hazlo y retírate-.

-Como desee-y así, Ace encendió la limosina, pero antes de guardarla, llevo al pequeño a su casa.

Cuando Mylene se disponía a entrar en su casa, sus llaves se le cayeron del bolso-Maldición, no me puede pasar esto a mí-dijo agachándose para recogerla, cuando se incorporo quedo estática, ya que frente a ella, en lugar del picaporte de su puerta, estaba un rostro blanco y transparente, pero fue más su impresión cuando reconoció aquel rostro-¿Sellon?-.

Mylene acerco su mano con cuidado hacia el rostro, pero cuando ya casi lo tocaba….

-¡Ah!-grito Sellon abriendo los ojos y la boca, Mylene se asusto y cayó al suelo, cuando se recupero del susto, comenzó a levantarse y descubrió que el rostro de su amiga ya no estaba.

Mylene se quedo muy consternada con lo que había pasado, no entendía que fue lo que había visto, así que nuevamente y con mucho más cuidado, acerco su mano hacia el picaporte, cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer de tez morena y cabello plateado apareció.

-Señorita Mylene-dijo la chica de nombre Julie, sorprendida de ver a su jefa-¿le pasa algo?-.

Mylene comenzó a salir de su impresión-Me….pareció ver…..a Sellon…-.

Julie miro a su jefa confundida-La señorita Sellon falleció hace un año ¿recuerda señorita?-.

Mylene parpadeo y miro a Julie, mientras endurecía la mirada-Criada estúpida, claro que ya se eso, simplemente fue una ilusión óptica-.

-Lo que diga señorita-dijo Julie molesta por ser llamada estúpida-su cena ya esta en la mesa, que tenga una buena noche-.

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y lárgate con tu esposo, recuerda que debes estar aquí mañana para limpiar y espero que se lo hayas dicho a los otros criados-.

-Si señorita-.

-Bien, retírate-.

Y mientras Julie esperaba a que su esposo la recogiera, Mylene entro a su lujosa residencia, más que una casa parecía un hotel o incluso un museo, Mylene camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor.

Tal como Julie le dijo, su cena ya estaba servida, se trataba de un plato de avena caliente con algunos trozos de carne, a su lado tenía una jarra con agua fresca y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Y así, sola, en aquella gigantesca mansión, Mylene se dispuso a disfrutar de su humilde cena sin ninguna compañía, mientras que en todos los hogares se celebraba la navidad y el nacimiento de Cristo.

¿Qué se puede decir de alguien que no quiere disfrutar la navidad en compañía de sus seres amados? Nada.

Nadie sabía a ciencia exacta porque Mylene era una persona tan fría y déspota, llena de odio hacia la época más feliz del año, ni porque siempre prefería estar sola que acompañada, su única amiga había sido Sellon, pero ambas eran iguales, odiaban la navidad y siempre preferían trabajar.

Ambas celebraban esa época de la misma manera, ni siquiera querían pasarla juntas, algo que no cambio en todo el tiempo que se conocieron.

Y finalmente, la muerte alcanzo a Sellon, para Mylene, su amiga se había ido como una mujer importante y poderosa, que equivocada estaba.

Pero esa noche iba a pasar algo que provocaría un cambio radical en su forma de pensar y ver las cosas, algo que podría salvar su alma.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda que tengan se las responderé con gusto, a lo mucho este fic tendrá 6 capítulos y comenzare con Power Rangers Infinito._

_**Les mando un gran saludo a todos y que se encuentren perfectamente.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…si Dios quiere….**_


	2. Advertencias

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, ahora que conocemos hasta donde llega la frialdad de Mylene, es hora de darle algo para que cambie un poco, por eso recibirá una visita que nunca pensó volver a tener._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Advertencias.**

Mylene se encontraba comiendo en su gigantesca mansión, solitaria, sin ninguna compañía, aunque su sobrina la había invitado a cenar con ellos al día siguiente, ella no iría, por nada del mundo.

De pronto, un aullido se escucho por toda la mansión, uno que erizo la piel de Mylene, pero la déspota empresaria no se asustaba tan fácilmente.

-Debió ser el viento-dijo molesta.

Y así, Mylene termino su cena y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero primero se aseguro de que todas las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas.

Después subió a su habitación, pero antes de llegar, pasó a su salón privado, un lugar donde tenía todo tipo de serpientes, ya que como se menciono antes, las serpientes la fascinaban.

-Hola mis pequeñitas ¿Cómo estuvieron el día de hoy? ¿Esa criada estúpida las alimento y cuido bien?-preguntaba mimando a las serpientes-veo que si-dijo mirando los bultos en sus estómagos-me da gusto, ya que de lo contrario que ni se presente mañana ¿verdad mis niñas? ¿Verdad que si?-.

Tras despedirse de sus mascotas, Mylene salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, su habitación era muy lujosa, con una cama de gran tamaño, con adornos en las 4 esquinas, una cabecera de color zafiro con una serpiente en ella.

Mylene se cambio y se puso un camisón celeste, también un pequeño suéter por la noche fría y encendió la calefacción del lugar, pero en lugar de dormirse, tomo un libro y se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana para leer.

Y así era como la poderosa Mylene Farrow pasaba todas las noches, sola, en su habitación, leyendo o viendo la televisión, pero prefería leer en ese momento, fue cuando el ruido de algo arrastrándose llamo su atención, pero como antes, solo bufo.

-Ese viento es muy escandaloso-.

Pero nuevamente se escucho como algo se arrastraba y cada vez se acercaba más y más a la habitación, Mylene solo trataba de continuar leyendo su libro, pero el ruido comenzó a aumentar, señal de que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Esta vez, Mylene ya estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada, pero era una mujer fuerte, así que quien estuviera afuera se llevaría una gran sorpresa, finalmente, el ruido ceso.

Por unos instantes no se escucho nada, pero Mylene aun estaba algo aterrada y reuniendo fuerzas…

-Todavía creo que son…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que de la puerta, surgió una pesada cadena amarrada a una caja fuerte, pero lo aterrador era que parecía fantasmal.

De esa cadena surgieron otras sujetadas a cajas, baúles, libros de finanzas, etc. Para finalmente, dar paso a una mujer fantasma, amarrada por esas mismas cadenas, su cabello era negro y estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo, vestía un vestido negro y se podía ver un gran dolor en su rostro.

Mylene se quedo petrificada, mientras aquella mujer flotaba hacia ella, armándose de valor, se atrevió a preguntar…..

-¿Quién…eres tú?-.

La mujer vio a Mylene, quien se encogió en su silla-Mejor pregúntame quien fui-.

-Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo entonces ¿Quién fuiste?-.

La mujer señalo con su mano la foto que estaba en un buro de la habitación-En vida, yo fui tu socia y amiga, Sellon-.

Mylene se quedo sin habla, no podía creer que aquella mujer de aspecto lleno de dolor y amarrada por cadenas fuera su gran amiga Sellon.

-¿Te puedes….sentar?-.

-Si-.

-Hazlo entonces-invito Mylene a la silla frente a ella.

Sello asintió y se sentó, mientras Mylene la miraba con mucha incredibilidad-Todavía no crees en mí ¿verdad?-.

-En realidad….no-.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto de tus sentidos?-.

-Porque cualquier cosa puede alterarlos, un pedazo de carne mal cocido, una papa en mal estado, cuando vea a esa criada la despediré-.

-¿Crees en mí o no?-grita Sellon, mientras lanza un grito que retumbo por toda la mansión, haciendo que Mylene se encogiera más en su silla.

-¡Espíritu del más allá! ¿Por qué me atormentas ahora?-.

-¿Crees que soy un espíritu o no?-.

-¡Si creo! ¡Si creo! Pero ¿Por qué te me apareces ahora? Quien lleva muerta por 1 año completo-.

-¿Solo hace un año que me morí?-pregunta Sellon incrédula-a mí me parecen más de 100 años-.

-Pero ¿Por qué llevas cadenas? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-.

-¿Lo que me hicieron?-Sello se ríe-dirás lo que yo misma me hice-.

-No comprendo-.

-Arrastro la cadena que yo misma forje en vida, eslabón por eslabón la fabrique y ahora como castigo debo vagar por la Tierra eternamente, sin descanso, sin pertenecer a ningún sitio-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por haber desperdiciado tantas oportunidades-.

-¿Desperdiciado? ¿Por qué? Siempre fuiste una gran mujer de negocios-dijo Mylene tratando de animar a su amiga.

-¿Negocios?-grito Sellon furiosa, mientras Mylene se encogía en hombros-¡Fui buena en los negocios aprovechándome de las personas, jugando con sus vidas, con sus necesidades, siempre sacándoles hasta el último centavo para satisfacer mi enfermizo deseo de dinero!-.

-Sellon, solo eran negocios…..-.

-¡Negocios que nosotras convertimos en una tortura para cientos de personas!-.

-Trabajamos duro para hacerlo un negocio respetable ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-.

-Para nosotras nada, pero nunca fuimos piadosas, nos convertimos en dictadoras, seres sin corazón que solo seguían la voz del dinero y la ganancia ¡Estaba ciega!-grito de nuevo Sellon-¡Fue una tonta al no ver las desgracias del mundo, al negarme a aceptarlas para convertirme en prisionera del dinero!-.

-No….no digas eso-.

-¡Es la verdad!-suspiro-pon atención amiga mía, en mi vida nunca vi nada más allá de las puertas de nuestra empresa, me negué a ser una persona gentil, benevolente y apreciada-.

-Ambas buscábamos superarnos, ser mejores-.

-Pero lo hicimos de la forma equivocada y ahora este es mi castigo, la cadena que yo misma forje en vida, no tienes ni idea del peso que debo cargar, viajando eternamente y presenciando el sufrimiento de otros-.

-Lamento escuchar eso-dijo Mylene entristecida-¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?-.

Sellon se rio-Eres muy amable, realmente fuiste mi única y verdadera amiga-.

-Eso creo, aunque no lo demostré mucho el día que falleciste-.

-No te preocupes, yo lo habría hecho también-reconoció Sellon-pero no puedes hacer nada por mí, esta cadena es mi condena, mi castigo por todos esos años en los que hice sufrir a mis semejantes y lo mismo te espera a ti, vieja amiga-.

-¡No!-exclamo Mylene aterrada-Sellon, no me digas eso por favor-.

-Si, yo puedo ver la cadena que tú has construido y ha crecido desde el año pasado, cuando era tan pesada como esta-.

-No…..por favor….piedad….-.

Sellon se rio-No te preocupes amiga, porque tú aun tienes tiempo para salvarte, tienes una oportunidad, una que yo misma te conseguí-.

-Gracias Sellon, siempre fuiste una gran amiga-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Serás visitada por 3 espíritus esta noche-dijo Sellon sonriendo divertida.

Ante esa declaración, Mylene se quedo muda y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-¿Esa es tu oportunidad? ¿Más fantasmas? Gracias, pero creo que no la quiero-.

-Espera al primero cuando el reloj marque la 1 am-.

-No me agrada recibir visitas a esa hora-.

-El segundo cuando el reloj marque las 2 am-.

-No creo que sea…..-.

-Y el tercero cuando el reloj marque las 3 am-.

-¿No podría recibirlos a todos? Para que me dejes dormir o mejor aun, que ningún se presente, ya tuve suficiente de fantasmas-.

Por toda contestación, Sellon golpeo el suelo con las cajas de metal que llevaba arrastrando y Mylene cayó al suelo por el susto.

-Escúchame bien Mylene, sin la ayuda de esos espíritus jamás vas a poder salvar tú alma, misma que de no ser salvada tendrá el mismo destino que yo o uno peor-.

-¿Peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor?-.

-Te pueden llevar a conocer al hombre de traje rojo-.

-¿Te refieres a Santa Claus?-pregunto Mylene en un vano intento para bromear y alejar un poco el miedo que sentía.

-No, al otro hombre de traje rojo-.

-¿Te refieres a….allá abajo?-pregunto Mylene señalando hacia abajo y tragando saliva.

-Así es-dijo Sellon asintiendo y sonriendo siniestramente.

-Creo que….puedo tolerar a 3 espíritus más-.

-Eso espero, ya que de lo contrario…..-Sellon levanto a Mylene, quien sintió un leve escalofrío, Sellon la llevo a la ventana y la abrió, lo que Mylene vio fue lo más aterrador que se podría haber imaginado.

Se trataba de un grupo numeroso de fantasmas, los cuales estaban sujetos de la misma forma que Sellon, algunos golpeados por mazos, otros amarrados de pies a cabeza y se podía ver que las cuerdas se apretaban cada vez más en sus cuerpos, otros eran golpeados por libros, eran tanto hombres como mujeres, jóvenes, adultos y viejos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-exclamo Mylene aterrada.

Los fantasmas flotaban de un lado a otro, por toda la ciudad, pero ninguna persona parecía notarlos, ni escuchar sus constantes lamentos, la única que al parecer los estaba viendo y escuchando, era Mylene.

-Estos espectros solían ser personas poderosas cuando estuvieron vivas, pero dedicaron su vida y su poder a hacer miserables a otros-explico Sellon.

Entre los fantasmas se podían ver a políticos, policías, criminales, empresarios, abogados, maestros, doctores, entre muchos otros más, todo tipo de personas sujetadas por algo que les causaba un gran dolor.

-¿Quién les hizo esto?-.

-Nosotros mismos, es el castigo divino, el castigo que se nos dio por ser como fuimos-.

-No…no….Sellon-.

-Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo-dijo Sellon comenzando a flotar hacia el exterior-no volveremos a vernos-.

-¡No! ¡Sellon!-Mylene intento detenerla, pero ya estaba lejos, pero cerca de su pie pasó una de las cadenas-no esta vez amiga mía-Mylene trato de tomar la cadena, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la arrastrara hasta el borde de la ventana.

Desde allí, pudo ver como el fantasma de un hombre muy bien vestido, pero sujetado por grilletes y cadenas se acercaba a una mujer, que estaba apenas abrigada y abrazando a sus dos pequeños hijos, quienes trataban de encontrar calor en los brazos de su madre.

El fantasma lanzo un lamento y grito-¡Quisiera poder ayudarla!-.

De pronto, aquel fantasma volteo y su mirada se cruzo con Mylene, quien lanzo un grito de terror, más aun cuando el fantasma se lanzo contra ella, la mujer cerró rápidamente las ventanas y cortinas, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y con gran valor, Mylene abrió las cortinas, cuando descubrió que ya no había nada, abrió la ventana y se asomo para cerciorarse, realmente ya no había nada, ni señal de los fantasmas.

Lo que si pudo distinguir fue a aquella mujer que estaba tratando desesperadamente de dar calor a sus dos hijos, al principio, Mylene se sintió mal y quiso hacer algo, pero pudo más su carácter frío y cerro la ventana y cortinas con fuerza.

-No es mi problema, nadie me ayudo a mí, debió pensar en esto antes de tener hijos-dijo con rabia.

Pero la aparición de su amiga y el hecho de ver a tantos fantasmas la tenía un poco nerviosa, por lo que fue a prepararse un poco de chocolate caliente para relajar sus nervios, paso nuevamente a la habitación para ver a sus serpientes y finalmente, volvió a su cuarto, con su taza de chocolate caliente.

Mylene se sentó de nuevo en su silla y retomo su lectura, siempre dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, al tiempo que leía, pero fue cuando un libro llamo su atención, uno que no había hojeado en años.

Se trataba de un álbum de fotos, pero no tenía muchas fotos, de hecho, la mayoría solo eran fotos de ella y Sellon haciendo negocios.

Pero las fotos del final eran muy especiales, al menos para ella, en esas fotos estaban una Mylene más joven y un chico rubio, ambos abrazados y sonriendo, se podía ver que estaban muy enamorados.

-No puedo creer lo estúpida que era en ese entonces ¿amor? Que estupidez, eso no sirve de nada, solo el dinero importa-Mylene tiro el álbum y se retiro a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo, le dio un último vistazo a la ventana, pero no vio nada.

Aun así estaba intranquila, no era para menos ¿Cuántas personas reciben de visita a una amiga que falleció hacia un año?

Sellon era la única amiga de Mylene, la única y la mejor, aunque nunca se lo dijo de frente, ambas se entendían, Mylene recordaba como fue el día que ambas abrieron su propio negocio.

-FLASHBACK-

Como todo negocio, el de Mylene y Sellon empezó pequeño, para luego crecer hasta convertirse en un edificio de gran tamaño.

-Esto es emocionante ¿no crees Mylene?-pregunto Sellon.

-Claro que si, finalmente tenemos nuestro propio negocio, ya no tendremos que rendirle cuentas a nadie, solo a nosotras mismas, socia-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Los clientes nos están esperando…..-.

-Y que no volvamos si no nos va bien-.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a trabajar y fue así que poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, tratos, entre otras cosas, llegaron a convertirse en famosas y poderosos empresarias.

Su empresa era reconocida mundialmente, pero también la mala fama de ambas, aun así, sus productos siempre eran de primera calidad, por lo que por esa parte no tenían muchos inconvenientes.

Todo fue bien, hasta esa fatídica noche de hace un año, el 24 de diciembre, cuando Mylene perdió a la única amiga que había tenido.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme-dijo Sellon levantándose.

-Es extraño, no sueles irte así de pronto-observo Mylene.

-Bueno, supongo que ya me harte de estar trabajando por hoy, así que creo que me iré a descansar, además me siento un poco mareada-.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-.

-No gracias, me siento mareada, pero puedo manejar, eso te lo aseguro-.

-Muy bien, te veo mañana-.

-Hasta mañana-.

Y con esas palabras, Sellon abandono el edificio y se subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y se retiro ¿Quién diría que esa sería la última vez? Pero así es la muerte, llega cuando menos te esperas y ese día, ni Mylene ni Sellon se lo esperaban.

Sellon iba por las calles, mientras se dirigía a su casa, en el camino comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, del mareo paso a la respiración agitada, le costaba enfocar la vista y ver bien, comenzaba a sentirse muy débil, varios carros tuvieron que apartarse de su camino cuando el vehículo de Sellon se desviaba de pronto.

Algunos le gritaban cosas como…..

-¡Fíjate por donde vas animal!-.

-¡Tenías que ser mujer!-.

-¡Aprende a conducir!-.

Finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable, Sellon perdió el conocimiento y su vehículo ya iba sin nadie que lo controlara.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el auto de Sellon choco contra un poste de luz y este cayó justo sobre el auto, casualmente, justo del lado del piloto, aplastando a Sellon y matándola al instante.

Fue una suerte que no hubiera explosión ni incendio, pero al parecer en esos momentos había unas fallas eléctricas por esa zona y por ello se había cortado la energía por ahí.

Mylene nunca olvido el momento en que recibió el llamado en el que le informaban que su única amiga acababa de perder la vida en un accidente.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Estas muerta-dijo Mylene fríamente, mientras veía la foto donde estaba con Sellon-moriste exactamente hace un año, así que es imposible que hayas estado aquí conmigo, es una locura-Mylene comenzó a analizar todo y llego a la conclusión de que debió haber sido la cena, así que hablaría muy seriamente con Julie en la mañana, no podía despedirla, ya que era una buena criada y siempre tenía impecable el lugar-pero le reduciré su paga en un 30%-Mylene se estiro y se fue a su cama-ahora dormiré un poco y para mañana ya habré olvidado todo este asunto-.

Y así, acobijada en su cama y cobijas, Mylene se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 am, en una hora más recibiría una nueva sorpresa.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, Mylene ya tuvo la visita de su difunta amiga y ahora esta a punto de tener la primera visita de los 3 espíritus, el cual la llevara a un viaje muy interesante, no se lo pierdan._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_pues solo espera a ver como sale en el fic, espero te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_lamento mucho que no haya salido Keith en este capítulo, pero aparecerá en el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_yo también los respeto, pero hay mucha diferencia entre lo que es que no te guste y odiarla, algo debe pasarte para que llegues a odiar esa fiesta, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Mylene reciba la visita del primer espíritu, ya veras a quien escogí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues ya viste que ocurrió en la noche, Sellon le dio su advertencia a Mylene y ahora le van a dar 3 visitas más, respecto a los OC, aun no he decidido, lo haré en el transcurso del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yen Weisner: **_si Dan piensa eso de Mylene, solo espera a conocer su pasado y como fue toda su vida, cortesía del primer espíritu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todavía no me decido, ni siquiera se si pondré OC por todos los personajes, por eso lo estoy pensando tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no entendí muy bien eso, pero Keith aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_relájate, en el siguiente capítulo se conocerá un poco más del pasado de Mylene, así como el porque se volvió una persona tan desalmada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_nada de eso, para mí, el dios supremo es Dios, yo creo fervientemente en él, pero no niego que me gustan los dioses egipcios, por cierto, cuando te di la comparación de Batman y James Bond, yo quise dar a entender que Batman era el mejor y que le ganaba a James Bond. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEGuy: **_aun no lo he decidido, todavía estoy pensándolo, tenme paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_lo se, para mí es la mejor historia navideña que puede haber, Charles Dickens era un verdadero genio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_bueno, solo espera a ver que le paso a Mylene en su historia, su pasado esta a punto de revelarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Jessi Kuso, Nipijilguera y Yen Weisner, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, JesusST, Ocnarf, NIKEGuy, Iron Mario y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado….si Dios quiere…**_


	3. El pasado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Mylene reciba al primer espíritu, el cual la llevara a un viaje por los recuerdos, demostrándole muchas cosas que ella se negó a ver en su pasado._

"_El ayer es historia….."_

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 El pasado.**

Mylene dormía profundamente, mientras el reloj marcaba la 1 am y las tres campanadas comenzaban a escucharse, cuando la última sonó, un resplandor apareció frente a la cama de Mylene.

La empresaria se cubrió el rostro con su cobija, pero entonces una voz comenzó a escucharse, una que sonaba alegre y un poco infantil, pero que sin duda alguna, era de mujer.

-Despierta flojita, que no tenemos toda la noche-.

Mylene se despertó al escuchar esa voz y miro a la intrusa, se trataba de una chica, de piel azul y ojos del mismo color, tenía un cabello rubio y largo, llegándole a la espalda, vestía un vestido azul y un gorrito de Santa Claus azul, con una varita en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué rayos…..? ¿Eres el espíritu que vendría a verme?-.

-Lo soy-dice la misteriosa fantasma sonriendo.

-¿Qué o quien eres tú?-.

-Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada y me llamo Elfin-.

-¿Elfin? Que nombre tan ridículo-.

-Mucho más bonito que el tuyo-dice Elfin molesta.

-Dijiste que eres del pasado ¿verdad?-Elfin asintió-¿un pasado lejano?-.

-No, tu pasado-.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?-.

-He venido a ayudarte Mylene Farrow-.

-Eres muy amable, pero en estos momentos me siento muy cansada y solo quiero dormir-.

Al escuchar eso, la cara de Elfin cambio a una sumamente aterradora y con voz demoniaca-¿Muy cansada para salvar tú alma?-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me levante-dice Mylene saltando de la cama.

-Eso siempre funciona-dice Elfin riéndose-muy bien, toma mi mano y prepárate para el viaje-.

Mylene tomo la mano de Elfin con desconfianza y el espíritu alzo su varita mágica, lo siguiente que Mylene vio fue un poco de polvo y rayos, para cuando termino, ya no estaban en su habitación, sino en un camino cubierto por la nieve blanca.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-Tú dímelo, después de todo, creo que recordaras este lugar y a ellos-.

Elfin señalo a la derecha y Mylene vio pasar un autobús con algunos niños en él, mientras cantaban alegremente.

-"Hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad la, la, la, la, la….."-.

Mylene se quedo de piedra al reconocer a esos niños-Pero….si todos ellos fueron….mis compañeros de escuela ¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

-Ellos no pueden vernos, son solo las sombras de las cosas que ya han sido, no son reales-explico Elfin.

-Entiendo-Mylene vio a sus compañeros y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios-realmente es extraño volver a verlos, todos van contentos a pasar las fiestas en casa-.

-Todos excepto una pobre niña solitaria, abandonada por unos padres trabajadores que luchaban para poder conseguirles una buena vida a sus dos hijas-.

Elfin comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio que se encontraba a lo lejos, peor Mylene se negó a ir.

-No, no iré para allá-.

-Tendrás que venir-usando su varita, Elfin llevo a Mylene hasta la pared del edificio y lo atravesaron.

-Pudimos haber usado la puerta-.

-Soy un espíritu, no me juzgues-dijo Elfin y ambas entraron al edificio.

Se trataba de un internado, el cual se encontraba casi vacío y digo casi, porque además de los maestros y conserjes, había una niña en una de las habitaciones, sola, sin ninguna compañía, ella sabía que no tenía caso empacar, sus padres se encontraban trabajando duramente y por lo mismo, no irían a recogerla, estaría sola en ese lugar, como todos los años.

La pequeña ya ni lloraba, hacia tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, esa niña no era otra más que Mylene, una de 11 años, la Mylene adulta la miraba junto con Elfin, quien tenía una expresión de pena.

-Pobre pequeña-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Mylene fríamente.

-Pero creo que hoy tiene una visita muy inesperada-dijo Elfin sonriendo, mientras miraba a la entrada, la Mylene adulta volteo y por poco se cae de la impresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita Mylene?-pregunto una joven de 17 años, cabello azul, piel blanca y una sonrisa muy cálida.

-¡Serena!-gritaron ambas Mylene, mientras la pequeña de 11 años corría en dirección de la joven, la adulta iba a imitarla, pero Elfin la detuvo.

-Recuerda que no puede verte, solo es la sombra de lo que ya ha sido-.

Mientras la Mylene de 11 años abrazaba a Serena-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a llevarte a casa-.

-¿A casa? ¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Nuestros padres finalmente se recuperaron, ya podemos estar todos juntos, primero fueron por mí y me enviaron a recogerte, esta navidad la pasaremos todos juntos, será la mejor navidad de todas-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-¡Serena! ¡Ya nunca volveré a estar sola!-grito la Mylene de 11 años contenta-tu nunca me vas a dejar ¿verdad?-.

-Claro que no tontita, te llevare a casa-le dijo Serena a Mylene.

Ambas hermanas salieron y se dispusieron a abordar el auto, pero antes de hacerlo, Mylene de 11 años vio a su hermana.

-No Serena, para siempre, debemos estar siempre juntas ¿verdad?-.

No se supo que contesto Serena, ya que el auto se puso en marcha y se alejo del edificio, dejando atrás a Elfin y a la Mylene adulta.

-Era una criatura delicada tu hermana, pero tenía un gran corazón-dijo Elfin, mientras Mylene asentía-amabas a tu hermana y por lo que se ve, ella te amaba a ti también-.

-Ella fue la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría pedir-.

-¿Y ella te dejo?-.

-Si, murió muy joven-dijo Mylene triste.

-¿Tuvo hijos?-.

-Mi sobrina…creo que…he olvidado que Fabia es la hija de Serena-dijo Mylene, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Es un poco comprensible, perdiste a un ser muy querido, pero no tenemos tiempo, aun hay cosas que ver-.

-¿A dónde vamos esta vez?-.

Elfin uso su varita y aparecieron frente a una pequeña, pero prospera empresa, una navidad más adelante-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-.

Mylene leyó el nombre del lugar-"Empresas Sabator"-cuando leyó el nombre, comenzó a emocionarse-¡Claro que lo recuerdo, yo fue aprendiz aquí, trabajaba para el viejo Nurzak, era un buen hombre!-Mylene se asomo por la ventana y su vista se dirigió al hombre que estaba detrás de un escritorio, un hombre ya mayor, pero no demasiado-¡Es él, el viejo Nurzak, por todos los cielos, es el viejo Nurzak, vivo otra vez! Pero ¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

-Recuerda que solo son sombras de lo que ya ha sido, ven, tenemos que entrar-dijo Elfin, mientras atravesaban juntas la pared.

-¿Qué hay en las puertas que a los fantasmas no les gusta?-.

-Oye, oye ¿Quién esta ayudando a quien aquí?-.

-Solo preguntaba, que carácter-.

Mylene pudo ver a todos los trabajadores del viejo Nurzak, entre ellos estaban ella y su difunta amiga Sellon, cuando apenas eran aprendices, siguiendo trabajando hasta que el reloj marco las 6 pm.

-¡Ya son las 6 pm!-grito Nurzak emocionado-¡Dejen sus plumas, calculadoras, copiadoras, faxes, computadoras, etc.! ¡Y hagan espacio para el baile! ¡Vamos Mylene, Sellon, dejen de trabajar por hoy, es navidad, es hora de empezar la fiesta!-.

Así, los empleados comenzaron a retirar los escritorios y todo lo que estorbaba, para dar paso a una improvisada pista de baile, después comenzó la música y la celebración.

-Una de las mejores fiestas que puedo recordar-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Es graciosa la forma en que se gano a sus empleados y a mucha otra gente-dijo Elfin sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Bueno, no hizo más que gastar unos cuantos billetes para organizar una gran fiesta y todo el mundo piensa bien de él, que divertido-.

-Pero no fue el dinero lo que nos hizo pensar bien de él, era la forma en que éramos tratados, nos hacía sentir importantes, sin importar que viniéramos de un agujero, todos aquí éramos iguales, gente importante, no parecía trabajar en una empresa, era más como tener una familia, como si….-Mylene se quedo callada.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Elfin sonriendo.

-No…no es nada…..bueno….creo que no he sido la mejor jefa-.

Elfin sonrió aun más y pícaramente pregunto-¿Y quien es ese apuesto joven que acaba de entrar?-.

Mylene volteo y vio a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules-Ese es Keith-dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Keith!-grito la Mylene más joven, quien corrió a brazos de Keith, cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron y besaron llenos de amor-te tardaste mucho-.

-Lo siento, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, pero al parecer llegue a tiempo-.

-Eso es lo que importa-dijo la Mylene joven besando a Keith.

Al ver eso, la Mylene adulta aparto la mirada con brusquedad, mientras sentía deseos de volver a llorar, algo que capto Elfin.

-No creo que debas estar triste, realmente parece que te amaba mucho-.

Con gran esfuerzo, Mylene devolvió la mirada, los bailes habían comenzado, al principio, era música alegre, que todos podían bailar, mientras algunos grababan, uno quiso presumir dando una vuelta en el aire y termino en el suelo.

-Descuida muchacho, con unos años más de entrenamiento de seguro lo lograras-dijo Nurzak sonriendo, mientras el muchacho solo asentía.

Keith y Mylene continuaron bailando, esta vez, Nurzak pidió poner una de sus canciones clásicas favoritas y muy románticas:

Ya se siente cerca

¿Que?

El trío terminó

¿Trío?

Si se enamoran que remedio habrá seremos solo dos

¿Dos?

No se han dado cuenta que  
pronto han de caer, bajo una atmosfera romántica,  
desastre puedo ver.

Esta noche es para amar  
todo listo esta  
y las estrellas resplandecerán  
romance irradiaran

Yo si quiero decirte  
mas como explicar, la verdad de mi pasado jamás  
te puede alejar

No se lo que guarda  
quisiera yo saber  
el verdadero rey se esconde muy dentro de su ser.

Esta noche es para amar  
todo listo esta  
y las estrellas resplandecerán  
romance irradiaran  
esta noche es para amar  
quiero compartir  
el destino los trajo hasta aquí  
para revivir

Felicidad escrito esta  
que mala situación

Su libertad paso a la historia

Domado esta el león

(Nota: como siempre, aquí esta el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=BZr3xFAGzEo)

Cuando la canción termino, Keith y Mylene se dieron un dulce beso, mientras la Mylene adulta observaba todo y sentía deseos de llorar.

-Creo que es hora de ver otras cosas-dijo Elfin, mientras usaba su varita para mostrar otras navidades.

Las siguientes visiones que vieron, fueron momento donde Keith y Mylene disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, yendo al parque de diversiones, al cine, a pasear por la playa, etc.

-Que lindo bikini-dijo Elfin.

-A Keith le encantaba-dijo Mylene sonrojada y sonriendo-¿Cuándo termino todo?-.

-Veamos-con un movimiento de su varita, Elfin mostro otro momento del pasado de Mylene.

En este, Keith y Mylene se encontraba en un parque, sentados sobre una cobija, en un improvisado día de campo, mientras que la Mylene joven hablaba sobre su progreso, Keith solo asentía, esperando poder decirle algo, finalmente llego el momento.

-Escucha Mylene, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y espero me escuches-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Mylene ansiosa.

-Bueno…..-Keith estaba muy nervioso y no era para menos, ya que desde el atrás, saco un estuche con un anillo, estaba a punto de hacerle la pregunta a Mylene, cuando el celular de la chica sonó.

-Es Sellon-Mylene vio el mensaje-¡Oh por Dios!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Nos van a entrevistar, si tenemos suerte finalmente tendremos nuestro propio negocio, al fin, tengo que irme, hablaremos después! ¿De acuerdo?-Mylene se levanto y beso a Keith en la mejilla, para luego retirarse corriendo.

-Si….luego-dijo Keith algo decepcionado.

La Mylene adulta solo se quedo mirando a Keith-No tenía ni idea-.

-¿Qué hubieras contestado?-pregunto Elfin y Mylene se quedo callada-es el momento de nuestra última visión-.

La última visión, en esta, Mylene y Sellon gritaban las órdenes a sus empleados, mientras al mismo tiempo trabajaban, siempre preocupadas por las ganancias del día.

-¡Rápido, necesitamos los informes en nuestra oficina de inmediato!-grito Sellon.

-¡Y dense prisa o considérense despedidos!-grito Mylene.

-Encantador-dijo Elfin con sarcasmo.

-Tú no entiendes, esto es un negocio, teníamos que preocuparnos por las ganancias-dijo Mylene.

-Eso no justifica ese comportamiento-.

En ese momento, Keith apareció en la oficina, pero Mylene no lo noto, hasta que uno de sus empleados le dijo.

-Keith ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras en la casa-.

-Lo se-Keith parecía muy triste, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que en verdad no quería hacer-pero ya no le veo el caso-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

Keith suspiro-Mira a tu alrededor Mylene, en esto se ha convertido su vida, solo en negocios y en ganar más y más dinero-.

-Levantar un negocio requiere tiempo, pensé que lo entendías-.

-Pero hay un límite, ambas gastan todo su tiempo en esto, acabaran muriéndose de tanto trabajo-suspiro-y no quiero ver eso, aun te amo Mylene, pero ya no eres la mujer de la que me enamore-.

-¡Keith no!-grito la Mylene adulta corriendo hasta estar en medio de Keith y de su yo joven-¡Dile algo maldita sea!-.

Al ver que Mylene no decía nada, Keith solo negó con la cabeza-Que seas feliz con la vida que has elegido-y así, Keith se retiro, dejando a ambas Mylene de pie, aunque la adulta volteo a ver a su yo joven.

-¡Tonta, ve tras él, aun hay tiempo, todavía puedes alcanzarlo! No dejes que se vaya-dijo al borde del llanto, pero su yo joven hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho.

-¿Qué tanto están viendo? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!-grito la Mylene joven muy enojada, ni siquiera Sellon se atrevió a decirle algo.

-Pero lo dejaste ir y con eso perdiste a quien más te ha amado, todo por un fajo de billetes-.

-Dime algo-dijo Mylene respirando profundamente-¿Por qué te complaces con torturarme?-Mylene miro a Elfin con una mirada llena de rabia y rencor, además de tener el rostro bañado por las lágrimas, antes de que Elfin dijera algo, Mylene le quito la varita-¡Ya no me atormentes!-grito golpeando a Elfin en la cabeza, el espíritu se hizo pedazos y Mylene comenzó a golpearlos todos con rabia, furia, estaba fuera de si-¡No me muestres más! ¡No más! ¡NO MAS!-grito, al tiempo que despertaba en su cama, empapada en sudor.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia su baño, donde se mojo el rostro con agua, cuando alzo la vista hacia el espejo, se topo con el rostro de Elfin.

-Estas fueron las sombras de las cosas que ya han sido, son lo que son, no me culpes-dijo Elfin antes de desaparecer, mientras el reloj marcaba las 2 am y una risa se escucho.

-Señorita Mylene-llamo la voz.

-Debe ser el segundo espíritu-dijo Mylene saliendo del baño y viendo un resplandor que venía del pasillo-si hay un espíritu que no me atormente, pero que me deje conocerlo-.

-Venga y conózcame señorita Mylene-.

Y así, Mylene abrió la puerta, mientras el resplandor la cegaba.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, el primer espíritu ya le dio sus advertencias a Mylene, ahora sigue el segundo, como habrán leído, el primero era Elfin, solo esperen a ver a quien tengo pensado para el segundo y el tercero, espero les guste, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo._

**Ann Mora: **_pues aquí tienes el capítulo y como viste, Keith ya apareció, se que no fue lo que esperabas, pero a partir de ahora saldrá, ya lo veras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_muy bien, tranquila, no tengo idea de que pudo haberte pasado en el día de San Valentín, pero sea lo que haya sido ya forma parte del pasado, no vivas en el pasado, presta atención a la frase que puse al principio del capítulo y las siguientes que van a ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, pues ya sabes las respuestas a algunas de sus películas, respecto a Power Rangers Infinito, aun no lo he decidido, pero creo que ya tengo una idea, luego se las comentare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_ya leíste que no fue eso exactamente, más bien fue Mylene quien hecho a perder todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ponerla en su lugar es algo duro, pero tienes razón, eso es justamente lo que harán los espíritus, respecto a la pregunta, no la he visto, no me llama la atención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_lo se, ya vi el capítulo donde descubren que Mag Mel es Barodius, aunque ya quiero ver cuando vuelve Mira a la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_Dan ya apareció, desde el primer capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_¿eso es todo? Pero es muy cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues las sorpresitas han comenzado con el primer espíritu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_descuida, ya leí el capítulo y deje comentario, por lo que ya puedes estar tranquilo, ahora tú déjame uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues ya conociste al primer fantasma, era Elfin, ahora espera a ver a quien escogí como el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues ya se dio el primer paso y ahora se aproxima el segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Batman no se intimidaría ni con Vegeta, aceptaría que es un guerrero sumamente poderoso y que lo supera por mucho, pero conociéndolo buscaría alguna debilidad en Vegeta y es obvio cual es la debilidad de Vegeta, su mayor fortaleza y debilidad es su orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEGuy: **_no te disculpes, aun no me decido, pero creo que ya se como tomar la decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Raf-lily, Jessi Kuso, Suteichi-Kazami, Kona Kana Lee y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, JesusST, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf y NIKEGuy.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…si Dios quiere…..**_


	4. El presente

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que Mylene tenga un viaje por un tiempo más actual, en compañía del segundo espíritu, quien le mostrara muchas verdades a Mylene, entre ellas una gran verdad._

"_El hoy es un obsequio…."_

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 El presente.**

Mylene se vio cegada por el resplandor, pero poco a poco comenzó a ver mejor y quedo aterrada al ver lo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Tenía la forma de un dragón humanoide rojo con detalles plateados, vestía un abrigo verde y estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de comida.

-Ah señorita Mylene, la estaba esperando-dijo el dragón.

-¡Un dragón!-grito Mylene, mientras trataba de volver a su casa, pero el dragón la atrapo-¡Suéltame! ¡No me comas, no me comas, no me comas!-.

-¿Por qué el espíritu de la navidad presente, que soy yo, habría de comerse a una miserable avara como tú?-.

-¿Espíritu de la navidad? ¿Eres el segundo?-.

-Si, puedes llamarme Drago-dijo el espíritu bajando a Mylene.

-¿Drago? Te queda el nombre-dijo Mylene suspirando-¿dijiste que eras del presente?-.

-Así es-.

-Bueno, esto debe ser mejor-.

-Te di un buen susto ¿verdad?-pregunto Drago riéndose-¿nunca has visto a alguien como yo entre todos mis hermanos?-.

-La verdad no ¿tienes muchos hermanos?-.

-Cientos, miles, somos 1967 si somos exactos-.

-Que gran familia-dijo Mylene con sarcasmo-supongo que tienes una lección de vida ¿no?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Pues comencemos de una vez-.

Drago se ríe y levanto una mano, la cual comenzó a brillar y lo siguiente que Mylene vio, fue que estaban en la calle, de día y con las personas caminando de un lugar a otro.

-Bienvenida a la mañana de navidad-dijo Drago, mientras la gente en la calle se deseaba feliz navidad.

-Es un barrio un poco pobre ¿verdad?-.

-Oh, pero es el barrio más rico de todos, porque la gente pobre conserva la navidad en el corazón un poco más que los ricos-.

-¿Por qué razón?-.

-Porque aunque los pobres no tienen muchas cosas materiales, tienen lo más importante, familias que los quieren, buenos amigos y saben celebrar la navidad como debe ser, alegres y llenos de amor-.

-Si los pobres son tan felices así ¿Por qué no dejarlos en paz?-.

-Escúchame bien Mylene, algunas personas no comprenden esto y hacen cosas tan terribles, a veces, diciendo que actúan en nombre mío, de mis hermanos o del gran espíritu, esos hombres que se dicen "hombres de ley", hacen sufrir a los más indefensos, como la gente pobre, ellos son los que deben ser culpados, no los pobres ni nosotros-.

-Pero hacen lo que la ley dicta-.

-¿Y que importa la ley cuando el dinero mueve a este mundo? La gente que esta en el poder pierde el camino y prefieren ganar más y más, en lugar de hacer una vida mejor para todos y en ocasiones, esa corrupción empieza en la propia familia-.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero hay esperanzas-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-.

Por toda respuesta, Drago chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en una casa, donde estaban reunidos un grupo de personas, al parecer había una celebración, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se celebraba, pero lo que llamo la atención de Mylene era que estaban jugando la mímica y quien estaba dando las pistas era…..

-Fabia-.

-Bienvenida a la casa de tu sobrina-dijo Drago riéndose.

Mientras Fabia daba las pistas, sus invitados trataban de adivinar que era lo que hacía su anfitriona.

-¡El padre tiempo!-.

-¿Es algo duro? ¿Frío?-preguntaba un chico de cabello negro-¡Ya se! ¡Es tu tía Mylene!-

-Correcto-dijo Fabia sonriendo.

-Eres muy bueno Shun-dijo una chica llamada Lena

-Tiene sentido, duro y frío, tenía que ser tu tía Mylene-dijo un chico llamado Ren.

-¿La navidad es una tontería? En serio eso te dijo-pregunto una chica llamada Zenet.

-Si y lo cree realmente-explico Fabia tristemente.

-Yo te admiro Fabia, realmente eres una persona muy buena, yo no tendría la paciencia que tú tienes que esa mujer-dijo una chica llamada Runo-cada año la has invitado y cada año siempre te rechaza y de peor manera que el año anterior-.

-Yo creo que es una mujer admirable-dijo Lena-aunque reconozco que su actitud nubla mucho eso-.

-Bueno, debe haber algo bueno en ella, es la hermana de mi madre después de todo-dijo Fabia, mientras Mylene escuchaba todo lo que su sobrina decía-y aunque nunca conocí a mi madre, aun espero conocerla a ella y tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento, acepte venir a conocerme también-.

Mylene miro a su sobrina-Fabia…..yo…..-.

-Mira la diversión que te perdías por escuchar siempre el sonido del dinero, en vez de la voz de las personas que deseaban darte su amor y su amistad-dijo Drago, mientras Mylene se quedaba callada.

-Y por eso la seguiré invitando, no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome, lograre que ella y yo seamos amigas-.

-Y es por eso que te amo tanto-dijo Shun abrazando a Fabia y besándola-ahora ¿Por qué no pasamos todos al comedor? La cena ya esta lista-.

-Pues a comer-dijo Runo y todos se levantaron.

Mientras cenaban, Mylene pudo ver la alegre convivencia de todos, además del amor que se tenían Shun y Fabia.

-Él…parece ser un buen muchacho-reconoció Mylene.

-¿No me digas que no conocías al esposo de tu sobrina?-pregunto Drago incrédulo.

-He estado muy ocupada-Drago la miro significativamente-algo….un poco…bueno, pude haberme dado el tiempo para conocerlo-.

-¿Pero?-.

-Olvide que….Fabia es la hija de Serena-dijo tristemente.

Mientras cenaban, Fabia propuso un brindis-Un brindis, por la tía Mylene, por el día en que acepte venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros-.

-¡Por la tía Mylene!-.

-No puedo creerlo, ellos me incluyeron en su celebración-.

-Es una buena chica, pero ya tenemos que irnos-.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?-.

-Lo siento, pero aun tenemos cosas por ver-dijo Drago y le ofreció su mano a Mylene, quien tras vacilar un poco, la sujeto.

Drago chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron en otro lugar, este parecía ser un lugar donde la gente pobre iba a pasar la navidad, donde les deban ropa, comida, su propio árbol y para los más pequeños juguetes y cuentos navideños.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-No mucho, solo venimos a verlo a él-.

Drago señalo hacia el frente y Mylene por poco se cae, ya que quien estaba jugando con los niños era nada más y nada menos que….

-¿Keith?-efectivamente, se trataba de su ex novio, quien al parecer estaba ahí para alegrarles la noche a los pequeños, dándoles juguetes y contándoles una historia de navidad-No sabía que fuera voluntario de caridad-.

-No lo es, él organizo todo, después de que terminaron se dedico a abrir sus negocio para ayudar a los menos afortunados, le ha ido muy bien y cada navidad se dedica a pedir ayuda a otras empresas, algunas se la brindan, pero otras son un poco más egoístas-.

-No se…a que te refieres-dijo Mylene desviando la mirada.

-Creo que ellos si-Drago señalo la entrada y Mylene vio entrar a los mismos hombres que la habían ido a ver esa mañana.

Keith se encontraba jugando con los niños, cuando diviso a los hombres-Discúlpenme pequeños, tengo que atender a esos caballeros. Alice ¿podrías reemplazarme?-.

-Si señor-dijo una joven de cabello naranja y largo.

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto Mylene muy celosa.

-Su asistente, no creerás que él podría hacer todo esto solo ¿verdad?-.

-¿Asistente? No digas mentiras, dime la verdad, exijo saberlo-.

-¿Y por que razón? Tú fuiste quien se alejo de él ¿recuerdas? Keith tiene derecho a rehacer su vida si lo desea-.

Mylene se quedo callada, pero noto algo en las palabras de Drago-¿Si lo desea? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Observa-.

Keith ya estaba frente a los dos hombres, quienes lo saludaron con respeto y Keith devolvió el saludo, para luego preguntar con ansias…..

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?-.

Ambos hombres se miraron y el gordito hablo-Terrible, esa mujer realmente es odiosa, no me explico como puede haber alguien así-.

-No nos quiso apoyar con nada-.

-Literalmente llamo a toda esta pobre gente "pusilánimes holgazanes"-.

-No tiene corazón-.

-Es un demonio-.

Conforme hablaban, Keith cambiaba su expresión a una de profunda decepción-Ya veo-.

-Lo sentimos señor, sabíamos cuantas esperanzas tenía en que cambiara-.

-Descuiden, al menos tenemos mucha ayuda de otras empresas, ahora disfruten de la fiesta, después de todo, es navidad-.

-Si señor-el flaco se retiro, pero antes de irse, el gordito miro a Keith-lo lamento mucho, en verdad-.

-Gracias-.

Mientras Keith se quedaba muy pensativo y con una expresión decepcionada, los caballeros fueron atacados por los niños y digo atacados, porque literalmente, los niños se lanzaron sobre ellos, mientras Alice se acercaba a su jefe.

-¿Todo bien señor?-.

-Creo que espero demasiado de ella, ya no es la misma de la que me enamore-.

-Pero aun la ama ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la dejo?-.

-Porque ya no era la misma, cambio demasiado, solo le importaba el dinero y el poder, ya nada más le importaba, creo que ni siquiera yo le importaba-.

-¿Qué? No…-.

Mylene estaba horrorizada, nunca pensó en como se sentiría Keith, el único hombre que había amado.

-Pero esta es una fiesta y tenemos que alegrar a esta gente, así que comencemos a darles sus regalos-.

Y así, continuo la fiesta en ese lugar, mientras Mylene solo miraba a Keith jugar con los niños, mientras los caballeros se servían un poco de ponche.

-Keith…-.

-Vamos, aun tenemos una última cosa que ver-dijo Drago y chasqueo sus dedos.

Ahora aparecieron en la habitación de una casa y por lo que se veía, era la habitación de una niña, se podía notar por los peluches, el color del cuarto y los juguetes que había, peluches, muñecas, etc.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Observa-.

Mylene vio a una niña de cabello castaño, de 6 años, vestida en pijama y envuelta en su cama, mientras un médico la revisaba, al mismo tiempo que sus padres esperaban ansioso, Mylene reconoció a sus empleados Dan y Mira.

El médico termino de revisar a la pequeña y se acerco a sus padres-¿Cómo esta nuestra hija doctor?-pregunto Dan.

-No les puedo mentir, el caso es muy grave, tiene enfermo un pulmón, necesita muchos estudios y tratamientos, ya que de lo contrario…..-.

-No lo diga por favor-dijo Mira ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Dan.

Mylene observaba en silencio-Ninguno me dijo que su hija estaba tan enferma-.

-Trataron, pero tú no los escuchaste-dijo Drago como replica y Mylene agacho la cabeza.

-Mami….-llamo la pequeña con voz débil.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Mira se acerco a su pequeña-¿Si mi amor?-.

-Quiero chocolate mami….-.

-En seguida te lo traeré mi cielo, espérame-Mira salió de la habitación, mientras Dan y el médico se quedaban solos.

-¿No puede hacer algo doctor?-pregunto Dan desesperado.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer, esto debe ser tratado por expertos, pero el problema es que son muy caros-.

-No…..-.

-Lo lamento mucho, en serio-.

Mylene dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, quien se veía muy mala, pero que hacía esfuerzos por sonreír, después de todo, era navidad y ella estaba contenta.

-Drago…. ¿Qué va a pasarle a…?-.

-Hay un cuarto vacío y varios juguetes y ropas guardados bajo llave, conservados con amor-dijo Drago con profunda pena.

Después de un rato, Mira regreso con el chocolate, la pequeña tomo un sorbo y miro a sus padres.

-¿Por qué están todos tristes? Hoy es navidad, es día de celebrar a Diosito-dijo la pequeña Emily sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo-no quiero que estén tristes por mi culpa-

Dan y Mira se miraron con profunda tristeza y alegría, esto último por ver como su pequeña en su enfermedad, aun quería celebrar la navidad.

-Ya no estaremos tristes, te lo prometemos-dijo Dan sonriéndole a su niña.

Y así, junto con el doctor y en ese cuarto, se dispusieron a celebrar la navidad, mientras Mylene observaba detenidamente lo que pasaba.

-Drago….dime que hay esperanza para ella, por favor…..-.

-Si esa sombra representa el futuro real, la niña morirá-.

-No….no gentil espíritu…-.

-¿Y que? Si la niña ha de morir que se apresure a hacerlo-dijo Drago, mientras su voz cambiaba a la de Mylene-"así descenderá la sobrepoblación"-.

Si antes Mylene estaba avergonzada, ahora la vergüenza no podía definir como se sentía en ese momento.

-¡Feliz navidad!-gritaron los 3 Kuso y el doctor.

-Y que Dios nos bendiga a todos-dijo Emily sonriendo y sus padres la abrazaron, mientras el doctor observaba en silencio.

Después de esa visión, todo se vio envuelto en un manto negro, alumbrado solo por el resplandor que emitía Drago, cuando Mylene lo vio, noto que Drago estaba un poco más viejo que antes.

-¿La vida de los espíritus es tan corta?-.

-Mi vida en el mundo de los hombres es muy corta, finaliza esta noche-explico Drago-pero aun tengo algo que mostrarte-Drago abrió su abrigo y Mylene tuvo frente a ella a dos niños, un niño y una niña, de aspecto sucio y descuidado, el niño tenía una mirada agresiva, pero la niña una de terror.

-¿Son…son tuyos?-pregunto Mylene con miedo.

-Son del hombre, la niña representa la miseria y el niño representa la ignorancia, cuídate de ambos-explico Drago, mientras se escuchaba una campanada y Drago comenzaba a sentirse débil-pero sobretodo, cuídate del niño, porque la miseria puede ayudarse, tratarse y en ocasiones sanarse, pero la ignorancia, la ignorancia solo se ayuda a si misma, solo puede ayudarse por uno mismo y de no ser así, te lleva a tu propia destrucción-explico Drago, mientras otras dos campanadas se escuchaban nuevamente, Drago sintió como sus pocas fuerzas lo abandonaban y comenzó a reírse, mientras se caía al suelo.

-¿No tienen algún lugar…..alguien que los pueda ayudar?-preguntaba Mylene desesperadamente.

Para aumentar aun más su terror, el niño se convirtió en un joven asaltante, que la amenazaba con un cuchillo y una pistola.

-¿Acaso no hay prisiones?-pregunto riéndose, mientras una jaula lo atrapaba.

La niña se convirtió en una mujer que parecía ser una prostituta (Nota: lamento si la expresión ofende, pero no se me ocurría otra palabra menos insultante).

-¿Acaso no hay refugios?-pregunto riéndose, para luego desaparecer.

Mylene escuchaba esas frases, mismas que ella había dicho, mientras que Drago seguía riéndose desde el suelo.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué demo hacer? ¡Dime! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!-pero Drago ya había desaparecido y Mylene quedo sola en ese mundo de oscuridad-estoy….sola…sola….realmente lo estoy….tengo miedo-admitió, mientras se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas-Serena…..Fabia…Keith…Sellon…todos…-.

Para aumentar su terror, el manto negro comenzó a reunirse en un solo lugar, mientras una figura siniestra se formaba en medio de esa oscuridad, una que conforme tomaba forma, hacía que los huesos de Mylene se congelaran y que su terror aumentara.

El último de los espíritus estaba a punto de llegar y Mylene estaba aterrada con lo que fuera que le iba a mostrar.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, el segundo espíritu ya hizo lo suyo y era nada más que Drago ¿Qué les pareció eso? En fin, en el próximo capítulo el último y más tenebroso de los 3 espíritus hará su aparición, dándole a Mylene el mayor terror que jamás podría haber sentido, no se lo pierdan._

**Ann Mora: **_no fue exageración, tristemente, muchas personas hacen eso, el mundo esta dominado por el dinero, todos prefieren tener más y más, desgraciadamente, muchos valores se han perdido por la ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_no tienes que agradecerme, cada quien sus cosas y no se que fue lo que te dijo Nanashi, pero de seguro no lo dijo con mala intención, al menos, eso espero, pero hay de todo en este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_así son los seres humanos, cometen errores, somos perfectamente imperfectos, es lo más triste, pero también es lo que hace divertida la vida ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_pues ya conociste al segundo espíritu y fue nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Drago, en fin, no se de que hablas, Mira salió desde el primer capítulo, como la asistente de Mylene y esposa de Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yen Weisner: **_pues Shun ya hizo acto de aparición y también el segundo espíritu, pero ahora viene el más aterrador de todos, uno que espero tenga el efecto que deseo en el público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no le veo problema, aunque esa pareja es realmente muy rara, no me explico como es que tienen tantos fanáticos, pero supongo que esta bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_eso pasa con mucha gente, pero mientras otros se amargan, otros logran salir adelante, esas son personas admirables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues me temo que fallaste, el del presente no era ni Wilda ni ninguno haos, en fin, en el próximo capítulo verás al tercer espíritu y veremos que tal te fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues yo creo que toda la historia es muy triste, incluyendo el presente y el futuro, por sus razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues el del presente era Drago y muy pronto aparecerá el del futuro, espera a ver quien es, pero yo no diría que era malvado, más bien, tétrico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues el comentario esta muy corto, pero no soy nadie para juzgar, al contrario, la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Jessi Kuso, Kona Kana Lee, Yen Weisner y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Moon-9215, JesusST y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…..**_


	5. El futuro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que el último espíritu haga su aparición y este fantasma es uno que dejara congelada la sangre de Mylene, la última verdad le será revelada y se sabrá si tiene esperanzas o no._

"_El mañana es un misterio….." _

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 El futuro.**

Mientras Mylene sentía la presencia acercarse cada vez más, la figura ya estaba terminando de formarse y Mylene quedo frente a ella.

Esta era una forma espectral, cubierto por una capucha negra y larga, de la cual solo se distinguían dos ojos rojos y unas manos huesudas, con solo verlo, el corazón de Mylene se quedo paralizado, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

-¿Estoy en presencia del espíritu de la navidad futura?-los ojos del espectro solo brillaron con intensidad-lo se…es una pregunta tonta ¿y tú me mostraras sombras de las cosas que aun no suceden, pero que sucederán cuando su tiempo llegue?-el espíritu asintió-¿tienes algún nombre? Como los otros-con una de sus manos, el espíritu formo unas letras con la oscuridad y escribió "Dharak"-es un lindo nombre…espíritu del futuro…Dharak…..te temo más que a cualquier otro espíritu que haya visto esta noche, pero se que tu intención es hacerme un bien y como ya no soy la de antes, te pido que procedas-.

Dharak cubrió a Mylene con su capucha, Mylene no supo que iba a pasar ahora y la verdad, estaba más asustada que nunca, ese espíritu le ponía la piel de gallina y no era para menos, parecía sacado de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Cuando Dharak soltó a Mylene, ella quedo frente a dos hombres que estaban hablando en la calle.

-¿Cuándo fue que murió?-pregunto uno.

-Anoche creo-.

-Pensé que nunca moriría, me pregunto que sucederá con su empresa y su dinero-.

-La empresa cerro, ya que al parecer, esa mujer no quería que nadie más tuviera el control de ella, en cuanto a su dinero…no lo se, pero es seguro que no me lo dejo a mí-.

-Creo que será un velorio bastante deprimente, no me imagino quien va a ir-.

-Bueno….creo que yo iré, pero solo si hay buena comida-ambos hombres se rieron.

-Con lo tacaña que era de seguro ni un vaso de agua servirán-.

Los dos hombres se alejaron por la calle, mientras Mylene y Dharak los veían alejarse, fue cuando Mylene tomo la palabra.

-Conozco a esas personas, suelo hacer negocios con ellos ¿Quién fue el que murió y porque actúan con tanta frialdad?-pregunto Mylene, pero Dharak se mantuvo en silencio y con un movimiento de su dedo le indico que lo siguiera.

Mylene siguió al espíritu por las oscuras calles, la empresaria estaba demasiado aterrada, no solo por el espíritu, sino por las calles tan lúgubres, eso le daba demasiado terror.

-Oye, te seguiré a donde quieras, pero dime algo, por lo menos-pero Dharak seguía en silencio-bueno, por lo menos contéstame a esta pregunta ¿Cómo prefieren que les digan? ¿Fantasmas o espíritus? En lo personal prefiero espíritus, ya que lo considero con más clase-Dharak continuaba en silencio-eres un sujeto muy aterrador-.

Finalmente, llegaron al final del camino, Mylene tuvo frente a ella una cama y en ella, alguien recostada, pero cubierta por completo, señal de que esa persona, fuera quien fuera, estaba muerta.

Mylene se quedo horrorizada, más aun cuando Dharak le indico con el dedo que le quitara la sabana, para que viera a quien estaba en esa cama, muerto y solo.

-No….no me pidas eso….por favor…..-Mylene estaba aterrada, pero Dharak solo seguía señalando la sabana y obligándola a descubrirla-si pudiera hacerlo….lo haría…pero me falta valor…por favor…..suplico piedad…-Dharak la vio y alejo su dedo-dime….las personas… ¿Qué piensan sobre la muerte de esta mujer?-.

Dharak miro a Mylene, quien se encogió en hombros con mucho terror, esos ojos rojos le helaban la sangre y no le aseguraban nada bueno.

Lo siguiente que vio Mylene, fue a unas personas hablando sobre la mujer que acababa de morir, pero todos ellos decían exactamente lo mismo.

-Me alegra que haya muerto-.

-Era una mujer despreciable-.

-No creí que hubiera alguien tan malo después de Hitler, pero me equivoque-.

-Espero que se pudra en el infierno-.

-Creo que será el velorio más triste de todos, no imagino quien va a ir-.

-¿Qué hay de su sobrina?-.

-No se volvieron a hablar después de que esa mujer le grito cientos de cosas terribles, pero el colmo fue haber insultado a la madre de esa chica-.

-Pero ella era la hermana de esa mujer-.

-Lo se, cuesta creerlo, pero realmente lo hizo, insulto a su propia hermana y con ello, alejo a su sobrina y única familia de su vida-.

Mylene sintió leves escalofríos, al mismo tiempo que Dharak seguía mostrándole sombras del futuro, cuando apareció una nueva sombra, una en la cual estaba una joven pareja, la mujer estaba sentada, mientras el chico hablaba por teléfono.

-Muy bien, gracias-dijo el joven, antes de cortar la comunicación, rápidamente, la mujer se levanto.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Es verdad-dijo el hombre temblando de emoción-todo es verdad-.

La mujer se llevo ambas manos a la boca, mientras sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad-¿De verdad? ¿Murió?-.

-Si, aun no saben a quien se le transferirá la deuda, pero sea quien sea, no puede ser tan cruel como era ella-.

Al escuchar eso, Mylene sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y hablar.

-No me muestres esto-dijo al borde del llanto-muéstrame algo que no sea esto, que no sea que la gente se alegre de la muerte de esa pobre mujer ¿acaso todos están felices con que haya muerto?-.

Por toda respuesta, Dharak hizo aparecer una sombra donde se llevaba a cabo una subasta, muchas de las cosas le parecieron conocidas, pero pensó que solo era una coincidencia y suplico por tener la razón, pero Dharak no le respondía ni la sacaba de su error, solamente la veía con esos ojos rojos.

-¡Vendida en 10000 yens!-dijo el encargado de la subasta-¡Ahora subastaremos estas hermosas prendas que uso la antigua dueña de esta casa antes de morir!-.

-¿No murió de algo contagioso verdad?-pregunto un miembro del público.

-¿De que te preocupas? Con lo tacaña que era esa mujer de seguro ni las enfermedades compartía-bromeo otro asistente y todos se rieron.

-Descuiden, el médico forense dijo que no tenía nada contagioso, prácticamente murió envenenada-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nadie sabe por quien, después de todo, tenía mucha gente que la odiaba y quería verla muerta, ni la policía se molesta mucho en investigar el caso-.

-Creo que el responsable le hizo un favor a todos nosotros-dijo una mujer de aspecto aristocrático y todos se rieron.

-Ya no más por favor-suplico Mylene-no me muestres esto, ya entendí, el destino de esta pobre mujer puede ser el mío también, pero por favor, no me muestres frialdad ante la muerte, muéstrame ternura, compasión, amor, tristeza, te lo suplico Dharak, te lo ruego ¿acaso ya nadie llora por la muerte?-.

Por toda respuesta, Dharak creo un manto negro y mostro a Mylene una nueva sombra del futuro, esta vez, se encontraba en un hospital, en la sala de urgencias, pero el equipo ahí no parecía ser muy bueno.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Mylene temblorosa y Dharak señalo al frente de ellos, al voltear, descubrió sentados en la sala de espera a sus dos más leales empleados-¿Dan? ¿Mira? ¿Qué sucede?-.

Por toda respuesta, Dharak señalo al médico que acababa de entrar, era el mismo que había visto en la casa de sus empleados, el médico se acerco a la pareja con expresión de profunda pena, mientras Dan y Mira literalmente saltaron de las sillas, comenzando a preguntarle al médico que había pasado.

Mylene no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el médico, pero si se imagino lo que ocurría, ya que Mira estallo en llanto, un llanto desesperado, mientras Dan la sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar también.

En ese momento, unas enfermeras sacaron en camilla a una pequeña niña, la cual se veía completamente pálida, señal de que había entregado su vida y se había marchado al otro mundo, al ver a la niña, Mira aumento su llanto, mientras gritaba desesperada.

-¡MI BEBE, MI BEBE, DEJENME ABRAZAR A MI BEBE!-gritaba histérica, mientras Dan la sostenía y esta vez, estaba llorando, el propio médico derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al ver la desgarradora escena.

Mylene no comprendió al principio porque el médico lloraba y por lo visto, tampoco una de las enfermeras, que se acerco a él.

-No comprendo doctor, después de ver a tantos pacientes fallecer, ya debería tener un poco de experiencia-.

-Nunca tienes la suficiente experiencia para esto, aquellos que no lloran ni sienten pena por las familias son personas que no tienen corazón-.

-Comprendo, realmente es una persona admirable-.

-No…..no lo soy, si lo fuera habría podido salvar a esa pequeña-dijo el médico entristecido y se retiro, mientras los gritos de Mira aun se escuchaban por todo el hospital.

La propia Mylene sintió deseos de llorar al ver la desgarradora escena, pero Dharak hizo aparecer una nueva sombra del futuro, en esta, Dan y Mira se encontraban en su casa, había un altar donde estaba la foto de su hija, con varios de sus juguetes favoritos, Dan miraba el altar en silencio, cuando Mira se le acerco.

-No estés triste, por favor, Dan, no soporte verte así-.

-No estoy triste, se que Emily ahora esta en un mejor lugar-dijo Dan sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa falsa, una mueca realmente, Mira lo abrazo con más fuerza, mientras ambos lloraban en silencio-mi pobre niña, mi pequeñita-.

-Nuestro bebito-dijo Mira llorando.

Mylene observaba la escena y lloraba en silencio, mientras Dharak mantenía una expresión seria y fría, esperando que la empresaria hablara de nuevo, algo que no tardo en suceder.

-Perdí ternura y eso me diste, pero…. ¿Por qué de todos las cosas que hay en el mundo tenías que mostrarme esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver la muerte de una mujer con la de ese pequeño angelito?-Mylene miro a Dharak, quien solo se arqueo aun más, fue cuando Mylene comenzó a comprender todo.

La frialdad de las personas ante la mujer que murió, como muchos se alegraban de que hubiera muerto, como se preocupaban por pagarle, las cosas que se estaban subastando, la relación que de alguna forma tenía la muerte de la pequeña Emily, hija de sus mejores empleados con esa mujer.

-Dharak…la mujer que estaba en la cama….aquella que a nadie le importaba…..y que fue capaz de insultar a su hermana… ¿Quién era?-pregunto con mucho temor.

Por toda respuesta, Dharak envolvió de nuevo a Mylene en el manto negro y cuando tuvo la nueva sombra, descubrió el lugar más tétrico, al menos, con Dharak de compañía, un cementerio.

Tres sepultureros trabajaban llenando una tumba, mientras se reía de manera burlona y divertida.

-Jamás había visto un funeral como este-dijo uno, mientras se reía.

-Si, sin amigos ni familia que la acompañen, que vida tan miserable tuvo-.

-Se ve que a ustedes no les toco la de hace algunos años, aunque con ella solo vino una persona, pero fue como si no hubiera venido nadie-dijo el que parecía ser el más viejo.

Los 3 se echaron a reír, mientras Mylene los miraba con temor y un poco de repulsión, fue cuando uno miro su reloj.

-Oigan ¿Qué opinan si nos tomamos un pequeño descanso?-.

-Si, al fin de acabo, no se ira de aquí-.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que volviera como zombi-.

-Has visto demasiadas películas de Romero jovencito-.

Y así, los 3 hombres de alejaron del lugar, dejando a Mylene sola con Dharak y en el cementerio, definitivamente prefería estar con Elfin o Drago en esos momentos.

-Espíritu…..esta solitaria tumba ¿de quien es?-pregunto con terror.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Dharak revelo el nombre que esta escrito en la tumba y Mylene se quedo muda del terror que sintió:

"Mylene P."

-No….entonces es cierto….soy yo, yo soy la mujer que murió y por quien nadie sintió pena-Mylene comenzó a llorar, pero Dharak señalo hacia la derecha y Mylene volteo, descubriendo a quien menos se esperaría-Keith-.

Keith se acerco a la tumba, iba vestido de negro y con una flor en su mano, mientras tenía un semblante triste, cuando llego a la tumba, la descubrió abierta y sintió una rabia irracional, pero se tranquilizo.

-Lo lamento Mylene, me asegurare que esos tipos paguen por esto-dijo triste-pero no puedo dejarte así-y tomando la pala, Keith comenzó a llenar la tumba con la tierra-se que siempre dijiste…..que querías que te cremaran al morir y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible porque se cumpla eso, solo ten paciencia….. ¿Sabes? Todos estos años, nunca deje de amarte, esperaba con ansias que la Mylene de la que me enamore volviera en cualquier momento, pero creo que mi espera fue en vano-.

-No…..no Keith….no-.

-La muerte se adelanto y te alejo de mi lado, esta vez para siempre, descuida, una vez que logre que cremen tu cuerpo esparciré tus cenizas donde querías, en el Amazonas, donde vive la serpiente más grande del mundo-.

-No puedo creer que recuerde todo eso-dijo Mylene llena de sorpresa y con deseos de llorar.

Cuando Keith termino, dejo la flor sobre la tumba-Realmente esperaba que recapacitaras y te dieras cuenta de tu error, me duele que no haya sido así….solo espero que ahora hayas encontrado la paz….adiós mi dulce y hermosa Mylene-y con esas palabras, Keith abandono el cementerio, mientras derramaba una cuantas lágrimas.

Antes de irse, volteo a ver la tumba una última vez y Mylene vio cuanto le dolía a Keith que ella hubiera muerto, él siempre la amo y ella lo había alejado, después de suspirar, Keith se marcho, quedando solos Mylene y Dharak nuevamente.

-Dharak…..respóndeme solo a esto por favor ¿estas sombras….son las cosas que van a ser o las que pueden ser?-pregunto, pero Dharak siguió en silencio-es decir, si una persona cambia, puede también cambiar su futuro ¡Por favor di algo!-pero en ese momento, una poderosa ventisca comenzó y Mylene tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ser arrastrada por ella-¿De que sirvió todo esto? ¿Por qué me muestras esto si ya perdí toda esperanza? ¡Dime que puedo borrar el nombre de esa tumba! ¡Dime que puedo salvar a la pequeña Emily!-gritaba Mylene llorando, pero Dharak seguía en silencio-¡RESPONDEME POR PIEDAD!-.

Por toda contestación, Dharak hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y de la tierra brotaron varios brazos que atraparon a Mylene, comenzando a hundirla en ella.

Mylene forcejaba tratando de liberarse, pero entonces quedo de frente contra quienes la tenían sujeta, eran fantasmas de aspecto macabro y la arrastraban hacia el fondo, donde se podía ver un río de lava, llamas y muchos gemidos de dolor.

-¡Buen espíritu…Dharak, ayúdame por favor!-suplico Mylene, pero Dharak solo acerco sus manos a su capucha y se la quito, revelando su rostro, un calavera de ojos rojos y con llamas alrededor de su cráneo.

-Es tu destino Mylene, la mujer más rica del cementerio y del infierno-hablo Dharak por primera vez y con una voz muy tenebrosa, mientras comenzaba a reírse de forma maligna.

Al ver esto, Mylene grito con desesperación-¡Honrare la navidad en mi corazón y la mantendré todo el año, el pasado, el presente y el futuro vivirán en mi corazón, los espíritus Elfin, Drago y Dharak, todos ustedes estarán en mi corazón y recuerdos, no olvidare la lección que tan gentilmente me han dado!-gritaba al borde del colapso.

Pero los fantasmas la hundieron en la tierra y ella se vio cayendo en el abismo hacía el río de lava, donde la esperaban cientos de demonios, riéndose de manera maligna y burlona.

Mylene cerró sus ojos, mientras gritaba y sentía como su cuerpo caía hacia el fondo, al lugar donde pagaría por todo lo que hizo y finalmente, impacto contra algo….

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, finalmente el último espíritu ha hecho su aparición y Mylene se quedo rígida al conocerlo, así como en ver el futuro tan oscuro que le espera, pero se sabrá que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, creo que ese será el último, ya se que el fic estuvo corto, pero ahora podré comenzar con mi mayor reto, Power Rangers Infinito._

**MayaPinkRagersSamurai: **_voy a hacer lo posible, pero también tengo conflictos por los OC que quieren salir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_pues te equivocaste, porque el espíritu no fue otro que Dharak, fue mi mejor opción, aunque solo use el nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_que triste, pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, eventualmente el castigo divino cae sobre todos, no importa que tan ateos seamos, siempre existe una fuerza que nos hace pagar por todo lo que hemos hecho, pero si lo conozco le daré una patada donde más duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_lamento decir que te equivocaste, ya que el espíritu fue Dharak, aunque solamente use su nombre, ya que me gusta el diseño del espectro original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_tristemente esa es la verdad, pero no te preocupes, puedes llamarme así, también puedo darte mi nombre si quieres, en fin, los celos son algo poderoso y todos lo tenemos, sin importar cuan fríos seamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yen Weisner: **_no, no y no, el último espíritu fue Dharak, pero fueron buenos intentos, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues ese fantasma hizo más que eso, realmente le dejo la sangre helada, a ver que te hizo a ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues si el capítulo anterior te pareció triste, a ver que les pareció este, donde hubo mucha tristeza y mucha oscuridad de parte del espíritu del futuro, ahora Mylene esta a punto de llegar al lugar donde moran los pecadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_efectivamente, el futuro fue muy oscuro para muchos, pero muy feliz para otros, especialmente la muerte de la empresaria más odiosa del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si me vas a dar ese tipo de comentarios, te pido que seas más claro o mejor no los des. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te puso sentimental, a ver como te pone este capítulo entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues nadie atino, nadie imagino que usaría a Dharak como el tercer espíritu, eso me alegra porque logre sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_efectivamente, te equivocaste, pero no te sientas mal, nadie adivino que era Dharak. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nicole Sakura, Ann Mora, Raf-lily, Jessi Kuso, Yen Weisner y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Moon-9215, JesusST y NIKEguy.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….si Dios quiere…..**_


	6. Una nueva oportunidad

_Comienza un nuevo y el último capítulo de este fic, se que fue muy corto, pero esta historia tenía que ser así, lo siento, pero ya puedo comenzar con Power Rangers Infinito, no se pierdan el primer capítulo de ese fic._

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 6 Una nueva oportunidad.**

Mylene siguió cayendo, mientras cerraba los ojos y gritaba, sintiendo el calor de las llamas del infierno, cuando finalmente, choco contra algo, algo firme, un suelo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación, tirada a un lado de la cama, se había caído y entonces lo comprendió todo, llorando de felicidad, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

-He vuelto ¡He vuelto! ¡Los eventos del futuro aun pueden cambiarse, si claro que se puede, los espíritu me han dado otra oportunidad! Si…ellos estuvieron aquí, claro que si ¡Fue real!-grito contenta y muy emocionada, mientras saltaba llena de felicidad-por esta ventana Sellon se unió a los demás fantasmas-y su vista se dirigió a la foto de su amiga y la tomo-gracias-dijo sonriendo dulcemente, para luego salir y saludar a sus mascotas-¡Buenos días mis niñas! ¡Que bien me siento! ¡Me siento ligera como una pluma!-.

Mylene se dirigió a las escaleras y se deslizo por el barandal, para asombro de-¿Señorita Mylene? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Julie confundida.

-¡Julie! ¡Que alegría verte! Pero no debes estar aquí, es navidad, vete a pasarlo con tu esposo ¡Ace!-.

-¿Si señorita?-.

-Tómense el día de hoy, es navidad y deben pasarlo juntos, como marido y mujer-.

-¿Señorita?-.

-Yo estaré bien, váyanse-dijo Mylene sonriendo muy contenta-pero mañana vengan sin falta, porque voy a necesitar su ayuda y lo mismo les pido le digan al resto-.

Mylene subió a cambiarse, mientras Julie y Ace se quedaban petrificados con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estará drogada?-pregunto Ace.

-Quizás esta en sus días-dijo Julie.

Pero aun así, ambos y el resto de la servidumbre se retiro para descansar, mientras Mylene salía y subía a un porche que tenía, para luego irse de su mansión, pero se topo con la mujer de la noche anterior.

-¿Disculpe?-llamo Mylene y tanto la mujer como sus hijos voltearon a verla.

-¿Si patrona?-.

-¿Necesita trabajo?-.

-Si….en realidad si-.

-Pues ya lo tiene, suban, yo les daré trabajo, solo vamos a hacer algunas compras y cuando regresemos le explicare-.

La mujer no supo como reaccionar, pero la sonrisa de Mylene la hizo calmarse y abordar el auto.

-Dios se lo pague señorita-.

-Ya lo hizo, con una gran lección-y así, Mylene puso el vehículo en marcha, cuando iban a dar vuelta, se topo con cierto niño-¡Oye, tú, pequeño!-el niño volteo y al mirar a Mylene, su primer impulso fue huir, pero Mylene lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quiere? ¡Ye le quite la nieve a su entrada!-.

-Lo se y quiero disculparme por hacerte pasar ese mal rato-dijo Mylene sinceramente-no te merecías eso, lo lamento mucho-.

-Esta…..bien….-dijo el niño sin saber como tomarse la actitud de Mylene.

-Y como me siento muy mal, toma esto-Mylene le dio un fajo de billetes y el niño por poco se desmaya-cómprate lo que desees para navidad, aunque recuerda que siempre debes valorar más a las personas que te rodean y quieren ¿lo prometes?-.

-Lo prometo, gracias señorita Mylene-dijo el niño, retirándose muy contento, mientras Mylene sonreía.

Poniendo el auto en marcha, Mylene se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, donde estaban las grandes empresas, bajando la ventana, busco por un rato y finalmente encontró a quienes buscaba.

-¡Señores!-grito, se trataba de los mismos caballeros que la habían ido a ver anoche, Mylene bajo del auto y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Señorita Mylene?-preguntaron extrañados.

-Si, ese es mi nombre y creo que no les agrada mucho verme ¿verdad?-los caballeros guardaron silencio-bueno, no los culpo, anoche me comporte muy mal y por eso quiero recompensarlos-Mylene se acerco al oído del gordito y le susurro algo.

Cuando termino, al hombre por poco le da un infarto-Pero señorita Mylene…-.

-¿No es suficiente?-pregunto Mylene sonriendo-bueno, entonces duplicare esa cantidad-.

-P…pero señorita-.

-¿Todavía no? Entonces la triplicare-los hombres por poco se desmayan, pero trataron de hablar-no me digan nada, es para hacer felices a los niños y por cierto, mañana daré una fiesta para celebrar la navidad, la haría hoy, pero ya tengo un compromiso, además, la navidad se celebra todo el año, me gustaría verlos a ustedes y a su jefe en la fiesta, así como a todos los niños que puedan llevar-.

-Por supuesto señorita y feliz navidad-.

-Feliz navidad para ustedes-.

Y con eso, Mylene hizo algunas compras y preparativos para dar una gran fiesta al día siguiente, una vez que termino, llevo a la mujer y a sus hijos a su casa.

-Este será su dormitorio, aquí podrán estar muy a gusto usted y sus hijos-.

-Dios se lo pague señorita-.

-No me diga nada, en fin, tómese el día de hoy y páselo con sus hijos, mañana estará muy ocupada con la gran fiesta que daré, usted y el resto de la servidumbre, mientras tanto, hoy tengo que cumplir con otro compromiso-.

Y así, pasaron las horas, hasta que Mylene abandono su mansión, dejando encargada a la nueva ama de llaves, mientras sus hijos jugaban con los nuevos juguetes que Mylene les compro, aunque les pidió de la manera más atenta no acercarse a sus serpientes, la mujer solo asintió y Mylene se retiro.

Tras manejar un rato, llego a una casa de clase media, toco la puerta y el ama de llaves abrió.

-¿Si?-.

-Vengo a la celebración, la señorita Fabia me invito-.

-Muy bien, pase señorita-.

Mylene caminaba por el pasillo, mientras escuchaba como jugaban alegremente, rápidamente adivino que era el mismo juego que había visto con Drago, cuando Shun estaba por adivinar, Mylene apareció.

-¿Tía Mylene?-exclamo Fabia sorprendida.

-Yo….decidí aceptar tu invitación a cenar…eso…si tu me aceptas-dijo Mylene tímidamente.

La contestación de Fabia no se hizo esperar-¡Por supuesto tía!-grito emocionada y muy feliz, mientras corría a abrazar a Mylene-¡No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que vinieras!-.

Mylene correspondió el abrazo y luego se acerco a Shun, aunque muy tímidamente-¿Puedes perdonar a una tonta que nunca se tomo la libertad de venir a conocerte?-.

-En lo que a mí respecta no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Shun sonriendo sinceramente-bienvenida señorita Mylene-.

-Dime tía-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

Shun sonrió y asintió, mientras que Fabia se acercaba y Shun la abrazaba-Tía, ambos queremos aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

Fabia miro a Shun y este asintió-Estoy embarazada-.

Mylene se quedo en silencio por un instante y luego abrazo a Fabia-¡Oh querida, eso es maravilloso!-.

Fabia correspondió el abrazo y después de jugar un rato más, se sentaron a cenar, las pláticas no paraban y esta vez, Mylene formaba parte de esa convivencia tan alegre.

-Es bueno estar todos juntos-dijo Fabia.

-El próximo año cenaremos en mi casa-dijo Mylene-no reparare en gastos-.

**Al día siguiente….**

Los empleados comenzaron a llegar a la empresa, pero había un problema-Ya es una hora más tarde de la que les dije, es perfecto, justo lo que necesito-dijo Mylene sonriendo divertida-en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Mylene cambio a su expresión fría y al verla, los empleados tragaron saliva-¿Qué excusa me tienen? Les dije claramente que a las 6 am y ya son las 7:01 am-.

Rápidamente, Mira se adelanto-Discúlpenos señorita, es que anoche nos desvelamos mucho y…-.

-Ya no voy a tolerar esto, ni esta situación ni nada y por lo tanto-los empleados esperaron aterrados-les voy a aumentar el salario a todos en un 30%-.

-¿Señorita?-.

-Ya me oyeron y además les voy a dar un bono navideño, el cual esta en esta caja, solo formen una fila y tómenlo-les dijo Mylene sonriendo y todos los empleados se quedaron sin habla, pero hicieron lo que su jefa les dijo, el bono navideño era alrededor de 100 000 yens, y muchos por poco se mueren ahí-también quiero decirles que lamento mucho todos estos años en que hice que trabajar aquí fuera un infierno, no sabía lo que hacía y entenderé si no quieren perdonarme, pero me gustaría que vinieran esta noche a mi mansión para la fiesta de navidad que pienso ofrecer-.

-¿Fiesta de navidad? Pero si eso fue ayer-dijo Jake.

-¿Y que? La navidad se celebra todo el año-dijo Mylene sonriendo-ahora váyanse, tómense el día de hoy también y espero verlos esta noche en la fiesta-los empleados se fueron incrédulos, pero Mylene detuvo a Dan y Mira-escuchen, como dije anoche, ustedes son mis empleados más eficientes y lamento mucho todo lo que dije, tomen-Mylene les dio una tarjeta-es el número de un estupendo doctor, el puede ayudar a su hija, no se preocupen por los gastos, todo ira por mi cuenta. No tengan miedo, todo estará bien, ya lo verán-.

-Gracias señorita…..-.

-Y díganme Mylene, por favor-dijo Mylene, Dan y Mira asintieron, mientras abandonaban la empresa.

Los empleados ya no sabían que acababa de pasar, muchos se preguntaban si esa mujer era su tiránica jefa, pero ninguno se iba a quejar, especialmente con los bonos, el aumento y la fiesta de la noche.

**Esa noche…**

En la mansión de Mylene, se veía una gran cantidad de autos que llegaban a la mansión, además de autobuses con varios pequeños, los cuales al entrar, los empleados los llevaban al patio, donde había juegos y muchas cosas para que jugaran.

Mylene disfrutaba de la fiesta, mientras algunos le preguntaban si no le preocupaba el costo de todo.

-Debo agradecer que me va muy bien en los negocios, pero no me iría tan bien de no ser por mis leales empleados, a quienes dedico esta fiesta, además de a estos lindos pequeñines-.

Cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su repentino cambio, ella simplemente contestaba diciendo "tres buenos amigos me ayudaron".

En ese momento, Dan y Mira aparecieron, su pequeña iba en una silla de ruedas, muy abrigada, pero se veía un poco mejor que en la visión que tuvo Mylene.

-Hola, tú debes ser la pequeña Emily, mucho gusto-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Mis papás me dijeron que usted recomendó a ese doctor, me dio unas pastillas y me siento mejor-.

-Y cada día te sentirás mucho mejor, te lo prometo-dijo Mylene sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Emily-disfruten de la fiesta, hay ponche, chocolate caliente, pastel, entre otras cosas-.

Dan y Mira se quedaron extrañados, mientras Emily pedía una rebanada de pastel, ambos padres llevaron a su hija hacia la mesa, pero antes hablaron entre si.

-¿Tú le dijiste el nombre de Emily?-pregunto Dan.

-No ¿y tú?-pregunto Mira.

-Menos-.

-¿Cómo supo el nombre de nuestra hija?-.

Mylene se dedico a atender a sus invitados, al mismo tiempo que les decía a sus empleados de la mansión que también podía disfrutar de lo que había.

Pero en ningún momento dejaba de buscar a la persona que tanto deseaba ver, era cierto que su sobrina y su esposo ya estaban ahí, al igual que los amigos de ellos, pero al no ver a quien más esperaba, sintió un vacío en su corazón.

No lo culpaba, al contrario, estaba preparada para eso, después de todo, le hizo mucho daño en el pasado, pero cuando se estaba poniendo triste…

-Me dijeron que una empresaria muy poderosa y hermosa estaba organizando una gran fiesta navideña, si no es usted, entonces debo seguir buscando-.

Mylene sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y volteo a ver a quien más esperaba-Keith…realmente viniste-.

-Lo dices como si me esperaras-dijo Keith muy suspicaz.

-Me entere que esos dos caballeros eran empleados tuyos…-.

-Amigos, yo no los considero empleados-.

-Me da gusto ver que no has cambiado-.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado-.

-Ven conmigo entonces-.

Mylene guio a Keith hacia la habitación donde tenía a sus mascotas, Keith no se asusto, el recordaba perfectamente como la fascinaban esos reptiles.

-Debo reconocer que me sorprendió lo que me dijeron mis amigos, especialmente por la cantidad que donaste-.

-Yo también me sorprendí-admitió Mylene-pero creo que solo quiero regresarle algo al mundo que tanto me ha dado-Mylene estaba muy nerviosa-Keith…lamento mucho lo que hice en el pasado….fui una tonta, una ciega, me deje llevar por mi éxito y el dinero que no me daba cuenta de lo…..-Mylene se vio silenciada por un dedo de Keith.

-No necesitas explicar, entiendo, aunque me dolió mucho como cambiaste-.

Mylene asintió, pero estaba muy avergonzada-Una vez dijiste…que la Mylene que amabas ya no existía, te equivocaste, solo estaba perdida-.

-¿Y volvió?-pregunto Keith inseguro.

-Con la ayuda de 3 buenos amigos y me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo-.

-He esperado mucho por esto-.

Keith y Mylene se abrazaron, para luego darse un beso cargado de amor, uno que a pesar de los años, no había desaparecido, ni siquiera disminuido, cuando se separaron, Mylene miro a Keith a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Aun conservo el bikini que tanto te gustaba y todavía conservo mi figura, tal vez cuando todos se vayan….-dijo Mylene muy pícaramente.

-Nada me gustaría más-dijo Keith sonriéndole, para luego volver a besarlo.

**1 año después….**

Nuevamente, la mansión de Mylene era cúspide de la gran fiesta navideña que había prometido el año anterior, solo que esta vez, solo estuvieron presentes su sobrina, su esposo y su retoño, sus dos mejores empleados, su niña y el hombre que amaba.

Dan y Mira estaban platicando frente a la chimenea de la mansión, cuando Emily apareció detrás de ellos, se veía mucho mejor, más sana y fuerte.

-Mami ¿puedo ir a ver a las serpientes?-.

-Pregúntale tu tía Mylene, son suyas-dijo Mira.

-Si-Emily salió corriendo hacia donde Mylene estaba con su novio y futuro esposo.

-¿Imaginaste que alguna vez Emily la llamaría así?-pregunto Dan.

-No, aunque es la forma de Emily de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ella-dijo Mira sonriendo tiernamente-realmente ha cambiado mucho-.

-Si-.

Emily iba corriendo muy contenta-¡Tía Mylene, tía Mylene!-.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-pregunto Mylene sonriendo.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a tus serpientes?-.

-Claro, solo procura no molestarlas, especialmente a las venenosas-.

-Si tía-Emily corrió hacia la habitación, seguida por los hijos del ama de llaves.

Keith y Mylene se rieron, mientras que Mylene cargaba a la hija de su sobrina, la pequeña Serena.

-Ay, eres adorable-dijo Mylene divertida-pero no importa que tan adorable seas, nadie se hace pipi encima de una empresaria-ante tal comentario, todos se rieron.

-Me alegra ver que recuperaste tu sentido del humor-dijo Keith abrazando a Mylene, para luego besarla.

Y la fiesta continuo en su apogeo, pero Mylene no solo hizo eso, hizo mucho más, desde entonces se dedico a ayudar a los menos afortunados, a todos los trataba igual y se decía que nadie mantenía la navidad en su corazón como ella lo hacía, y para la pequeña Emily, quien se curo por completo, fue más que una tía, fue una segunda madre.

La vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Mylene, una llena de luz y felicidad, todo gracias a 3 espíritus que le mostraron la verdad, y como la pequeña Emily dijo:

**QUE DIOS NOS BENDIGA A TODOS**

**FIN.**

_Y con esto se termino el fic, se que fue cortito, pero ahora viene uno muy largo, Power Rangers Infinito, espero que no se lo pierdan, espero les haya gustado este fic, el cual se inspiro en la gran obra de Charles Dickens._

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AHORA PIDO UN FUERTE APLAUSO A CHARLES DICKENS, CUYA OBRA INSPIRO ESTA.**

_Y ahora, antes de los comentarios, resúmenes de mis próximos fics:_

**Power Rangers Infinito (Bakugan, Power Rangers, Yugioh, One Piece, Avatar, Teen Titans, Liga de la Justicia, los Vengadores, Harry Potter, etc.): **_todas las generaciones rangers, más una inventada por mí, luchan contra el maligno reino de las tinieblas y sus miembros más despiadados, ayudados por héroes de múltiples dimensiones._

**El dragón y el pirata (One Piece): **_mientras viajan por Gran Line, los mugiwaras son amenazados por un demonio de terrible poder, ahora Luffy debe ayudar a un poderoso guerrero a derrotar al demonio y al mismo tiempo alcanzar su sueño._

**Transformers Piece (Crossover Transformers Prime/One Piece): **_los Autobots y los mugiwaras se unen para luchar contra los malvados Decepticons y salvar al universo._

**Amanecer del Dragón (La ley y El orden): **_un misterioso vigilante llega a la ciudad, considerado como un criminal más, pero cuando un terror más allá de lo imaginable aparece, es hora de unir fuerzas con los detectives UVE._

**Nicole Sakura: **_pues estuviste algo cerca, después de todo, Dharak es el bakugan darkus más malvado que ha salido en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Jessi Kuso: **_pues me llamo Carlos, pero todos me dicen Car, menos mi papá, en fin, como viste, el futuro se cambio, la visita de los 3 espíritus tuvo el efecto deseado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_que bueno que estoy tomando clases de Tae Kwon Do, ya que sería difícil pelear contra tantos, aunque es solo para defensa y nunca debo iniciar una pelea, al menos, esa es la enseñanza de mi profesor, respecto a las parejas, sería Dan/Mira, Keith/Mylene, Shun/Fabia, entre otras, ya las verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_descuida, nadie adivino que era Dharak, en serio, nadie adivino, que extraño, en fin, la serie serán con los de Bakugan, ya que ya hice uno con Code Lyoko, aunque ellos también aparecerán en los especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_aun no decido sobre los OC, pero creo tener una idea de cómo decidirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_créeme, yo también sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando escribí esa parte, realmente me emociono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara, en cuanto a "L", no te enojes, no hay nadie que se ría de ese nombre, espera…Nelzon Muntz te envía un mensaje:_

"_Ja, ja"_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues Dharak me pareció el más indicado, especialmente por lo malvado que era, pero si fue raro ponerlo mudo, ya que nunca se callaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso es algo difícil de explicar, ya que la familia de Freezer llego a ser gobernante del universo, Freezer era poderoso, pero lo que él y su familia no hacían era entrenar y eso los hacía débiles, muchos enemigos en DBZ eran más poderosos que los héroes de DC, Majin Boo pudo ser el más peligroso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues todo salió bien al final, gracias a la intervención de 3 espíritus, ahora sigue mi mayor reto, Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC, AUNQUE FUERA MUY CORTITO.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….con un nuevo fic…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
